This is a totally useless fanfiction
by Suna Kurai
Summary: Just as summer came, Cass and Yoji had been together. Max-Ernest tried to get her on a mission for Terces where it's just them like back in the old days. Max-Ernest will be gone in a year can Cass take losing her best friend? Or more?
1. Prolouge

What are you doing? You shouldn't be reading this!

Besides that, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?

You really don't get me now, do you? Let me introduce myself properly, I am Suna Kurai…

That's not my real name and I prefer you address me as that from now on! I aspire to be the next, Pseudonymous Bosch! Well, maybe a girl version but whatever! For now, I'm the junior PB! Read my Initials! SK: how 'bout that?

I just love Cass, Max-Ernest and Yoji. (I just call him Yoji) And I will continue their adventures right after the graduation. Unlike the last book or should I say the finale, there should be lots of questions besides what the secret is answered but it seems like more questions are left in, well that's what makes it a great story! As Pseudonymous Bosch was mauled by the Midnight Sun, I hope I don't get mauled too cause I'll be next! It's not like they'll discover my location, there's no Terces here so I'm safe! I'm not sure about the Midnight Sun though… Anyway, I'm not like PB that you can easily bribe for chocolate, I'm different! I CAN NEVER BE BRIBED FOR IT EVEN IF I LOVE CHOCOLATE OF ALL PLEASURES IN LIFE!

Oh yeah! That hits the spot! Some potato chips would be good! Oh dude! I love this!

Oh yeah, don't bother reading, you don't have to read this fan fiction, you can just cut the page and read something else, maybe a crumpled old newspaper of probably a facebook post that says "You should like this if you wanna know my answers to these questions…" something like that, whatever!

I wanted to be the best unknown writer in the world and I intend on doing just that!

If you still wanna continue reading this, it's up to you but remember this is a totally useless fanfiction…


	2. Friendship confirmed

Cass had been walking around with Max-Ernest and more recently with Yoji. They were holding hands just like they did ever since the graduation. They were talking about camping and survival stuff, Max-Ernest tried to say something but he couldn't, their eyes were locked on each other all the time. It's been a week since then and Cass and Yoji started going out every day, Max-Ernest kind of felt like a third wheel around them all the time. It was Monday and this day happened to become a little different. Yoji was running late and Cass was left with Max-Ernest. Although it had only been a week since they last talked to each other alone, Max-Ernest felt like it went on forever, even now. Cass was stuck in a daze; she was too distracted to even talk to Max-Ernest. He felt like he didn't exist, Yoji was about thirty-seven minutes and 5 seconds late, Max-Ernest was still counting the minutes. He couldn't take the silence anymore and so he started talking but not the continuous kind, more like an excuse, it went like this. "Cass, I just remembered I have to go…" "What? Why?" she asked, it was certainly enough to break her out of her day dreaming state.

"I don't know, I just have to," he said, "I'll be back, I'll just check on my parents…"

"Okay…"

He ran out of the café and into his mother's half house and went up his room. He sat on his bed and slumped on the pillow. Why was he being like this? He kept asking himself this question. The only time he could be alone with Cass and talk to her again felt like she was so distant from him and it wasn't hard to tell she was thinking of Yoji. _'Yo-yoji's a lucky guy' _he thought. He just lay there, and then he heard a noise. More like an argument if you can call it that way, coming from his father's room.

"No! No!" said Max-Ernest's mother, "We're supposed to get one kid each not get two and the other moves away!"

"How can we make it fair, do you have a suggestion?" said his father.

"I know! We'll have a draw!"

His mother took a piece of paper and ripped it to bits then wrote Max-Ernest and Paul-Clay on each paper then Vegas and Home on the other two. She laid it on the table and took one from the second set, while Max-Ernest's father took one from the first set.

"So what did you get?" she asked him.

"Paul-Clay. What about you?"

"Vegas."

Max-Ernest was struck so hard. It's like his heart was about to stop any minute. (Well, it's not like it would) He ran to his father's room and opened the door. His parents simultaneously dropped each paper. "When exactly are we going to Vegas, mom?" he asked fighting back the tears he had enough depression for one life time already. Now there's another reason to feel depressed? His mother smiled with the thought that Max-Ernest overheard their conversation and was excited to move. "We'll be going next year, summer vacation, second week, Tuesday. Isn't it exciting? We'll finally leave your father!" Max-Ernest fell on the floor. He didn't know anymore. What else can make the situation worse? He wanted to say it but he didn't, instead, he just lay there and felt his eyelids covering his eyes. He thought it was over and this is where his story ends.

Ok, back to Cass…

Yoji came and asked where Max-Ernest was. Cass shrugged, she didn't know. Then she received a call from Max-Ernest's mother.

"Hello, Cass?"

"Yes?"

"It's Max-Ernest, he just fainted!"

"What? Where is he?"

"He's in his room!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!"

She hung up. "Sorry, something came up, I have to go…"

She dashed out of the café leaving Yoji just standing there, staring into space. She ran straight to Max-Ernest's room, teary-eyed but she can still hold back. "What happened to him?" she said not taking her eyes off her friend. It looks like he was gonna die but she didn't say anything. She asked his parents to go out first. They did so and continued discussing going to Vegas. Meanwhile, Cass took a seat next to Max-Ernest's bed. "Max-Ernest, Can you hear me?" she said. She licked her lips; they've been feeling kinda dry. She forced a smirk. "What are you doing just lying there?" she yelled, "Where's the Max-Ernest I used to know?" She bit her lip. "Get up!" Max-Ernest by the way was dreaming. I won't tell you his dream… Oh? You want me to, well, ok…

It went like this…

Max-Ernest was walking by Cass's house, he wanted to knock but he can't. He then saw Pietro walking with Luciano. "Wait," he said, "Pietro, Luciano, then that means I'm—"

They nodded. "You're on the other side," said Pietro fixing his stare on Max-Ernest, "I know what you're thinking, but that doesn't means you're dead…"

"Am I?"

"I just said you weren't, didn't I?"

"Oh, well," he smiled, at least he wasn't dead, "so am I in a coma?"

"Not really, in fact, you'll wake up in just a few moments from now…"

They left. Max-Ernest followed them deeper into the other side. They didn't seem to notice him anyway. He wanted to ask them o many more questions that he couldn't ask before Cass knew the secret because, well, he didn't have those questions in mind back then yet. He walked further and further until he reached a gate and Pietro and Luciano were about to enter when they notice Max-Ernest had followed. "What are you doing here, Max-Ernest?" yelled Luciano, "Didn't Pietro tell you to go back?"

"That is my problem, I don't know," he replied

"Max-Ernest, I'm sure, right now, your parents are piling up on your bed and panicking while waiting for you to wake up. I'm sure Cass would be there too," said Pietro in his Italian accent.

"Cass doesn't even care about me anymore! All she cares about is Yo-yoji!"

"Max-Ernest, no matter what happens, she is still the survivalist you know and love; she is your best friend, is she not? If you just stand here, she will be very disappointed"

"But I don't even know if I should go back."

"Max-Ernest, she loves you as much as you love her"

"She loves me as her best friend, yes, but now, it's like I don't exist anymore…"

"You should go back, Cass maybe worrying"

"Are you even sure Cass is there?"

"I don't even have to see your room to know, now go."

"But how do I—"

"Just go back, Max-Ernest, from where you came from!"

"Oh, ok, but what good will it do for me? I mean, this place is endless right? And you just walk around it like the other world only much more foggy and happy. There's no entrance or exit, well except when you die, or in my case almost die, that's the time you enter here but as soon as you enter, there's no escape. What if I don't—"

"Just close your eyes and all this will be gone"

He did as he was told.

Cass on the other hand, was still sitting next to his bed, in Max-Ernest's dream, it felt like minutes when he was asleep but in real time, he was actually sleeping for two hours. It was 7:30 pm; Cass asked permission from her mom to watch over Max-Ernest for awhile and said she'll be back by 9. She felt kinda disturbed; she noticed Max-Ernest was growing paler and paler. She then realized what was happening—he had no pulse anymore! She tried to scream to call his parents but as she tried to, nothing came out but air. Her vocal chords couldn't create a sound because she was too stiff for it to vibrate. Then something unexpected happened. Could it be?

I wanna hold it off a little longer…

Do you wanna know what happened?

Are you sure?

Are you sure?

Are you really sure?

Seriously, are you?

Don't get me wrong for this but I just love messing with people!

Maybe I can get chocolate now, wait…

Oh yeah, that's good chocolate!

I feel like getting some potato chips…

Hmm

What else?

Iced tea! Great Idea!

Oh yeah! That's awesome!

Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, right!

Max-Ernest's eyes started to open. Cass couldn't believe what she was seeing. Max-Ernest then realized what had happened to him. He'd been to the other side but he didn't want to tell Cass about it—not yet at least. Another thing that shocked him was Cass was holding his arm the whole time. He blushed. "I'm alright!" he yelled. Cass let go with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were gonna die!" she said smiling, "luckily, you woke up!"

"You thought I was gonna die?"

"Yeah"

"But I've been asleep for only a few minutes!"

"Two hours actually…" she pointed at the clock

"So? That doesn't mean I'm gonna die! It takes weeks, months or years to determine if a person asleep will die or not! I mean, it was just two hours! How can it possibly be enough to—"

"You lost your pulse for a few minutes!"

"I did?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, I never thought of it that way…"

"Hey!" Yoji called out as he entered the room, "How's Max-Ernest—Dude! You're alive!" He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" he forced a smile.

"Well I guess we should be leaving!" said Cass yanking Yoji's arm.

"Wait! Let me take you home!" said Max-Ernest as he struggled to get up and eventually did, stronger than expected.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't be standing yet!"

"I'm fine…"

They brought Yoji home first then; Max-Ernest was alone with Cass again.

He took a deep breath but Cass started talking first.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you in the past…"

"What? You noticed?"

"Just now"

"I can't believe you noticed!"

"I'm sorry for leaving you out of everything me and Yo-yoji are doing, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine… Apology— Wait! WHAT?"

"I said sorry…"

"You apologized without me telling you to?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CASS?"

"It's me you dummy!"

"Oh, sorry…"

Then, the wind blew and it got colder. Cass gritted her teeth. How could she forget at least a jacket?

Max-Ernest took his jacket off and handed it to her. Cass was surprised and looked at Max-Ernest.

"You don't want it?" he said not lifting his gaze from the street.

"It's not that; it's just—"

"It's just what?"

"When did you get so nice?"

"Like I wasn't nice before?"

"No, it's not that! How did you know I was cold, you didn't even look at me…"

He looked at her. "I felt a chill too. I knew you weren't wearing a jacket so I'm giving it to you. So let me ask again, do you want it or not?"

"Uhm…sure… Thanks" She took the jacket off his hand.

He walked her all the way home and said hi to her mother when they got there. He was about to leave when Cass said, "Don't you want your jacket back?"

"No, I'm good."

"Why?"

"You can have it; it's not really a guy jacket…"

She checked the tag. "Oh…"

"Actually, it's for both but it's fine, you can still have it." He then ran off.

"Wait! Max-Ernest! I'm not taking your jacket!"

"Then give it to charity or something!" he said while he was running.

Cass closed the door and smiled. Max-Ernest was fine! She'd be keeping the jacket and let her mom wash it before she returned it to him.


	3. A small matter about a bird

The next day, Max-Ernest woke up and saw something like a dove? A dove was on his window? How could there be a dove on his window? He didn't mind it and thought he was dreaming but the dove flew in his room and landed on his spiky hair. He got annoyed and took the glove off his head and laid it on the table. At least he knew he wasn't dreaming. Then the dove started talking. Yup, you read it right, the dove started talking.

"Hello, Max-Ernest!" It said

Ok, I'm totally losing it. He thought. There's a talking dove in your room, how could you not think you're crazy?

"You're not crazy, Max-Ernest. I came here with a message from Pietro."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I've come from the other side…"

"I think I get that… Wait! Did a trip to the other side give me sixth sense?"

The dove nodded. Usually, a normal person would think that they're crazy or dreaming at the very least but this was all too real. Max-Ernest was talking to a bird from the other side! And not just any bird—it was a dove! How do you like me now PB? I control things around here not you! Ok, maybe I got a little carried away there but whatever. Let's see where was I? Oh yeah! Right!

"You know that girl, Amber?"

"Yes? Why?"

"She's Ms. Mauvias' new partner!"

"What?"

"Dr. L died, am I right?"

"Yeah… So you mean since he died, Ms. Mauvias—"

The dove nodded. "You're gonna need Cass around for this…"

"Wait! What am I supposed to do anyway?"

"Ms. Mauvias will stop at nothing just to get the secret, even kill you guys!"

"I know that!"

"Well guess what, she knows that Cass knows the secret…"

"What?"

"I know, shocking isn't it?"

"So I should keep an eye on Cass?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I had," Max-Ernest had to rethink the sentence before saying it but he can't explain how he knew so he continued, "I had a feeling…"

"Well, not just Cass, keep an eye on Amber as well. You never know when she'll have a sack and maul Cass with it…"

"I see… but—"

"But what"

"They don't need to kidnap Cass to know the secret or use the secret…"

"What do you mean?"

"Cass repeated the words of the mummy to me. Well, it was more like guessing I didn't understand until now. I know the secret too."

"You know the secret?"

"Just like what my riddle books said. It was how Cass and I first became collaborators. What is not enough for one, just right for two and too much for three?"

The dove looked perplexed. Well, Max-Ernest would've disagreed with my sentence since he'll argue that doves don't have emotions or at the very least facial expressions as we all know, he is of course, Mr. Rational. Everything has to be explained. Anyway, whatever!

"Well, you better watch yourself too, kid. Never let the midnight sun know you know the secret. Okay! See you around!"

The bird left and Max-Ernest's mother suddenly barged into the room.

"Max-Ernest, it is Twelve o'clock!" she yelled, she seemed not to be pleased…

"Oh, sorry mom…" he ran out not telling anyone about his experience with the dove...


	4. Secret mission and an unexpected visitor

That afternoon, Max-Ernest found himself knocking at Cass's doorstep. What am I doing? He thought I must be crazy to believe my imagination! Never mind! It's better to be prepared.

"Max-Ernest, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, can't we talk in private?"

"Why?"

"Just follow me!" He looked at her and found her wearing her backpack again!

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Stop looking at me!"

"What are you—?"

"Oh, you weren't?"

"I was looking at your backpack; you're wearing it again… How heavy is it anyway?"

"About probably—I don't really know…"

"Let me see…"

She hesitated before taking it off but she knew how much he was an expert on that stuff so she gave it to him eventually.

"It's heavy; heavier than before…"

"So?"

"What's in this thing?" He shoved his arm in the bag and felt a metallic object. He pulled the object out.

"My grandfathers told me to keep it, so I did."

"It looks like an ancient artifact…"

"Let me see that!"

"I'm keeping it… I mean, for now at least…"

"Did I tell you to keep it?"

"Hey, were collaborators right?"

"Well, yeah but—"

"What?"

"I didn't really—"

"Fine…" he gave it back to her.

Cass put it back in her backpack."So what was it you wanted to say?"

"The midnight sun knows that you know the secret…"

"They know?"

"You're not going to believe this, even I didn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming but it turned out I wasn't. A dove told me that Ms. Mauvias knows that you know the secret! You'll probably think I'm crazy or crazier than I already am but I'm telling the truth! It really did talk to me and it was a message from Pietro! The dove was from the other side! I know that it sounds impossible but—urgh! It's complicated even I can't explain! How 'bout that?"

"A dove talked to you?"

"Yes! And get this: Amber is Ms. Mauvias' new partner!"

"What!"

"I'm serious!"

"You are?"

"Watch your back and don't tell anyone, even Yo-yoji!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's because I said so!"

"I need a good reason!"

"Ok, you want the truth?"

"Hit me with it"

"I miss the old days, when it was just you… and… me… doing that stuff… Can't we do this—y'know, just us—PLEASE!"

"Ok…" Cass barely seen her friend beg her for something except chocolate so she had to say yes, I mean, it was pretty much the first time he begged her for something anyway.

"Really"

"Yeah… Sure! Why not…"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I just noticed how—"he realized what he was about to say and stopped himself at the nick of time.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied, red-faced.

"Well, I should be getting back. Watch your back too…"

"I'm fully aware of that…"

"Then I guess I should be seeing you around then?"

"Sure!"

As Cass turned around and started walking away. Max-Ernest found himself staring at the figure walking away from him. He was standing at the middle of the street and the cars were beeping but he didn't seem to notice. It's like the whole world was locked out of him and all he can sense was Cass. Then a guy went out of his car and told Max-Ernest to move. He felt totally embarrassed about what happened. He immediately went up to his room and locked himself in. What's wrong with me? He thought. Why is Cass always in my mind? I don't get it! I keep saying how 'bout that to other people but I don't get myself either! Urgh!

Then he heard someone knock.

"Max-Ernest!" his mother called out, "There's someone here to see you!"

"I'm coming mo—"he opened the door and saw a girl standing in front of him and not just any girl, it was Amber! "You"

"Hi Max-Ernest"

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something…" she looked at his mother and she quickly went down.

"What is it?"

"The secret, what is the secret?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me! What is it?"

"How am I supposed to know it? Only Cass is the secret keeper! Why would she tell me anything like the secret itself?"

"Well, you're her best friend and the only person she trusts that much!"

"Do you think she'll trust me enough to tell me the secret?"

"I don't know!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Why should I?"

"Mom, please escort her out!"

"What? I'm not done yet! Let go of me! I'm gonna get you Max-Ernest!"

"Bye bye, Amber…" he smiled slyly. It was probably the best thing he ever did to her. If only his digital camera had been with him, he would've captured the moment but instead, he kept it to himself. He locked himself in his room again, giggling this time. That must've been the most embarrassing Amber moment ever! It's something he'd never forget!


	5. Miss Perfectly coldhearted

It was a nice and hot twelve noon. The sun was beating down hard. A woman with what seemed to be perfect blonde hair, breasts tightly packed and a waist extended to an unbelievable level. Her eyes covered with extremely dark sunglasses. She was on high heels and it seemed more like you were looking at a frozen picture more than a live human being. The most distinguishing feature she had was her long white gloves and other than that, she was wearing a long white sundress.

"My dear, don't rush yourself, we'll get it out of them somehow…" said the woman with her icy cold voice.

"But I failed you!"

"Don't worry; they've tricked us many times before this isn't really surprising!"

"Very well then, Ms. Mauvias…"

"Amber, darling, may you get some Info on them first before going to such drastic measures?"

"Yes, Ms. Mauvias"

He smiled as Amber set out.

"I have been a much wiser woman with more to benefit ever since I lost you..." she took out a picture of Dr. L in her bag, "Luciano…" She let go of it and it went flying through the wind…

I'm a new person now, she thought, I'll never forget your help, my former partner…

She walked away like nothing happened without a bit sadness she could feel for Luciano's death. The picture landed in a fire and got completely burned.

Amber walked all the way up to Cass's house. She knocked and Cass opened the door.

"Hi Cass"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for the past. Were high school students now! Can't we start out fresh?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I just don't trust you…"

"Whatever!"

She stormed away cursing the ground with her feet.

Cass closed the door. That girl she was supposed to be looking at was finally losing it.


	6. A day out

Two weeks of summer vacation is left and Max-Ernest and Cass are as you can say, back to normal. Cass didn't ignore him anymore and both he and Yoji received equal attention. Max-Ernest hasn't said anything about his trip to Vegas by the end of the school year—not actually trip, more like moving there permanently—he hasn't even said a single hint about it to neither Cass or Yoji. He nearly forgot about that every time he was with his two friends but it was all too horrible for him to forget. Imagining the event would be really troublesome but he just can't get it off his mind. He imagined Cass and Yoji waving goodbye. They were both smiling, now there's nothing to come between them. It's not like they're an item. Max-Ernest would frequently tell himself because, they did hold hands in the graduation—kind of—but that doesn't mean they were officially, well you know what I mean.

"So we'd have just enough time to get some new survival supplies, a guitar pick and capo for Yo-yoji and some chocolate for Max-Ernest. Does that sound good to you, Max-Ernest?" said Cass as she was explaining today's agenda.

"What?"

"I said, does that sound good to you?"

"Oh! You mean the schedule!"

"No! The fax machine! Yes, the schedule!"

"Well, it's alright I guess but we could cut Yo-yoji off ten minutes to save more time and get to the pizza place right after my one minute and thirty-five second hunt for the last dark chocolate bar in the grocery store!"

"Why my time?" asked Yoji who was obviously annoyed.

"Because Cass has thirty minutes for her part, you have an hour and I have a minute and thirty-five seconds! Doesn't that sound good enough for you? We're just cutting ten minutes!"

"Alright, you can cut it off!"

"Anymore objections or suggestions?" asked Cass who was clearly getting impatient.

Yoji shook his head.

Max-Ernest looked away.

"Alright"

Cass went in the shop to get new survival supplies that was clearly irrelevant as Max-Ernest pointed out but Cass clearly didn't seem to care. Max-Ernest was now standing beside the knives and was starting to get traumatized until Cass called him.

"Max-Ernest, we're going!"

"Oh! Sorry!" At least he didn't get traumatized after all.

They all went to the music store while Yoji was obviously taking as much time as possible. Max-Ernest sat down on a bench near the wall and instantly fell asleep. When Yoji finished, Cass woke him up.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping! I need rest too you know!"

"You're just bored!"

"So what if I am?"

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, I'm with you guys! I'm pretty sure you're not that stupid! I mean, seriously! Nothing's with me, only you guys! It's not like I brought some other people around! You know you're my only friends!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Wait a minute! Are you sure you're Cass?"

"Of course I am!"

"The real Cass would usually cut me off before I finish, you didn't."

"Shut up and let's go!"

"I already did shut up!"

"Do you want your chocolate or not?"

"Fine"

They went to the grocery store to get Max-Ernest's chocolate and he came back in half a minute.

"Yo dude!"

"What?"

"That's gotta be a new record!"

"What record? There isn't a chocolate snatching record! Not that I've ever heard of!"

"Dude, you're taking this way to seriously! C'mon chill!"

"Yeah sure, why not…"

They all went to the pizza place.

"So, what do you guys want?" said Cass holding a menu.

"I dunno, Hawaiian…" said Yoji as he stared at the plainly disappointing menu. Most wasn't available!

"Cheese overload?" said Max-Ernest as he was eyeing every chocolate related dessert there was in the menu, "Do they have that minty chocolate shake?"

"Max-Ernest!" they yelled. Cass and Yoji were obviously on the same page.

"Fine" Max-Ernest shot an annoyed look at Yoji then at Cass then back at Yoji.

Suddenly, Cass' phone rang.

"Wait, I gotta take this!" she went out the restaurant leaving her two companions alone in their table. Yoji reached for his soda and took a sip—it wasn't actually supposed to be a sip until he noticed Max-Ernest glaring at him. He immediately put his soda down and looked at him with the "_Why are you looking at me like that?"_ expression on his face.

Max-Ernest said nothing and just took a sip out of his soda and set the cup on the table without lifting his gaze from Yoji. Yoji then proceeded to drink his soda but without looking at Max-Ernest first. He put the cup down again but this time he said, "Dude, seriously!"

Max-Ernest was still glaring at him while taking another sip from his cup.

"Okay…" Yoji was perplexed by the oddness of the situation. He just took another sip then set the cup down and looked at Max-Ernest again.

Max-Ernest sipped again.

Yoji sipped again.

Max-Ernest sipped again.

Yoji sipped again.

This continued without them lifting their gaze from the other until finally, Yoji couldn't take it any longer he burst out laughing.

"Dude, what is it with you and soda?"

Max-Ernest said nothing and just sipped again, still glaring at Yoji.

Yoji felt awkward and said, "What's wrong with you? Stop glaring at me like that!"

Max-Ernest sipped again which forced Yoji to move his chair an inch away from Max-Ernest.

Cass came back with their order.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, not at all!" said Yoji as he clearly thought Max-Ernest was insane, "Ok, seriously dude, stop glaring at me like that! It's not funny anymore!"

"What's with him?"

"I don't know just get him to stop glaring at me…"

"Hey! Max-Ernest, what's up?"

He looked at her then looked away.

"Ok, that was weird, even for you…"

"Whatever, let's just eat…"

They started eating with Cass and Yoji talking to each other and laughing and talking to Max-Ernest occasionally who was being awfully quiet.

Finally, Yoji spoke to him.

"Dude, this isn't like you! Why are you so quiet?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just, you're supposed to be the talkative one and you're not… talking…"

"I may be a verbose but that doesn't mean I can't be quiet…"

"Verbose, is that what your condition is called?" asked Cass.

"No, it's what they call people who talk continuously about nonsense but in my case, it's logic…"

"Oh, I see… Well, it's getting late! Don't forget! We're going to the beach tomorrow!"

"The beach, what beach?"

"You said yes last week. It was so unlike you, you can't swim right?"

"I can't swim…"

"Well, we're taking a boat anyway, you can take pictures of us while me and Yo-yoji start jet skiing!"

"Yeah, it's kind of a bother that you can't swim!"

Max-Ernest gritted his teeth hard. He was a coward, he can't swim and he was afraid he'd drown if went into the water. He was a loser. Well at least that's how I'd describe it!

That night, Max-Ernest lay on his bed and couldn't get a wink of sleep he was too scared but he had to come.


	7. Trip to the beach

This is it! Max-Ernest just had to be dragged out of his bed by none other than Yoji just to go to the beach. Now, three hours, 32 minutes and 5 seconds later, Max-Ernest found his cowardly self staring out the window in Yoji's van which his mother drove. She dropped them off and promised to pick them up by five.

"Ok, Max-Ernest, you get to drive the boat!" said Cass, "After that, we might even give you enough time to buy as much Chocolate Shakes as you can at the shake bar, for now, you can buy one before we leave!"

"Yeah, you might. What does might mean anyway? Shall I define it for you?" he replied, "Might is something possible and may happen if allowed. How am I sure you'll allow me? Anyway, I'm sure I can go there by myself if only you two don't keep swimming while I stay in the boat doing nothing and—"

"Max-Ernest, I even brought a book for you to read! Its fiction though, is that alright with you?"

"Give me the book…" he would usually disagree but given the situation, it was the best he could do to keep himself preoccupied. He bought a shake and went to the shore with Cass and Yoji in their swimming gear.

Max-Ernest started the boat as I was stated in the manual and as he was starting it, he noticed something very startling. At first he thought it was just a figment of his imagination, a mirage if he'd like to put it but when he glanced towards that direction, it was all too clear.

He saw a golden lady with her apprentice, a girl about his age—it was Ms. Mauvias and Amber! He tapped Cass on the shoulder. She glanced at him as if to say: What?

Max-Ernest pointed at the direction of the two midnight sun members but as Cass gazed at that direction, they were gone. Max-Ernest felt stupid; maybe it was his imagination after all. He got in the boat with Cass and Yoji. Cass then whispered, "What was that all about?"

"I think I saw them, Amber and Ms. Mauvias…"

"What! I didn't see anything…"

"I guess I was imagining it…"

"Why didn't you just yell it out?"

"Because, like I said before, Yo-yoji can't get involved, he'll ruin everything! I just want to do just one mission—even if it's the last— where it's just me and you…"

"Yo-yoji won't ruin everything! We need strength too you know. Not just brains!"

"I know but think about it, we're fighting two girls; don't you think we're enough?"

"Well…"

Max-Ernest stopped the boat.

"Go wild!" he yelled.

Yoji jumped on one of the jet skis the boat was pulling and started his little crazed up world going, well, wild.

Cass was about to step in her jet ski when Max-Ernest caught her wrist. Cass glanced at his trouble face with sympathy.

"Be careful" he murmured.

Cass made a reassuring smile and Max-Ernest let go and started observing. Was he being crazy? Was he waiting for nothing? What was he waiting for anyway? He obviously didn't want any trouble but it almost looked like he was begging for it to happen so he could prove he was right. He cursed himself and sat down away from everyone while Cass and Yoji were having fun; he was reading a fiction book that was not amusing him.

As he was halfway the book, he noticed someone dive in the corner of his eye. He checked Cass and Yoji and saw them in the water. They seemed to have abandoned their jet skis and started swimming instead. Max-Ernest sat back down. They didn't need him.

The person Max-Ernest saw who dove into the water was none other than—let's hear the applause—Amber. She went underneath Cass and Yoji and took the net at the ocean floor. She set it up to drown both of them then got up and was nowhere to be seen. Max-Ernest knew better though. He was so paranoid; he looked again and saw Amber setting up a net. He was like, no, she can't do that. Yet again, of course she can! Being part of the midnight sun proves it. Just then, Yoji went up and took his towel. Max-Ernest had a horrified look on his face. He glanced at the direction where he saw Amber came from but she was gone.

"Aren't you coming up yet?" yelled Yoji; he was clearly laughing.

"No! I'm gonna dive deeper!"

"Wait! Cass, don't!" yelled Max-Ernest as a gesture on trying to keep his friend safe.

"Why? What's wrong?" said Yoji, puzzled.

Max-Ernest said nothing. It was clear to him, they need Yoji for this but for some reason, he just couldn't talk.

"Alright, I'm diving deeper!"

Max-Ernest felt his eyes filling with tears. What if Cass drowns? He can't save her but Yoji can.

Then it hit him.

"Hey, Yo-yoji…"

He glanced at him.

"If Cass and I would drown, would you save us?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would!"

"Even if it meant you're gonna die?"

Yoji was silent for a moment and said, "I'm going back; I need to put more sun block on…"

He dove into the water and swam back to shore.

"Wait, don't go yet!" but it was too late.

The worried Max-Ernest glanced towards Cass direction, she hadn't come up yet.

He was starting to panic; he can't just leave her there! Then again, what if he did? He would call the lifeguard or Yoji but he can't because they might be too late. He had no choice. He took a life preserver and dove into the water.

He looked around and saw Cass, nearly unconscious but still struggling with the net. He tried his best to swim towards her— which he couldn't successfully do but he reached Cass anyway. Cass looked at him with an expression of mixed panic, worry and amazement. Max-Ernest was almost out of breath but he got the chance to untangle the net from her feet Cass broke free and swam up immediately. She looked around her.

"Max-Ernest?" she yelled. She held onto the life preserver he brought.

He didn't come up. She couldn't go back in; her body was too numb.

"You're a survivalist," she reminded herself,"Get in there and save Max-Ernest!"

She didn't go back down; all she could do was stick her head in the water again to see how her friend was doing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Max-Ernest color draining face due to lack of oxygen. If she didn't save him now, who would? She owes him her life so why couldn't she do it? A better question would be: why wouldn't she do it? Her body was so numb, she's afraid they would both drown, was that it? She bit her lip, well at least she would be dying with Max-Ernest, the felt reassuring—kind of. As she was about to let go, Yoji was in full speed and brought Max-Ernest up. He pulled himself up along with Cass and Max-Ernest. Cass took a towel and Yoji drove back to shore.

They laid Max-Ernest on the sand.

"It was brave," she started, "What he did back there…"

"He's still alive; do you think we should give him mouth to mouth?"

"I think so…"

No one moved.

"Well?" said Yoji looking at Cass

"You meant me?"

"Yes, now go! Do you want him to die? You owe him your life right? Well, I guess it's time to repay him… Besides, I don't know the procedure."

Cass was about to start the procedure when Max-Ernest started coughing.

"What? I'm still alive…" he struggled to get up only half successfully.

"Yeah, man, you really got us worried!"

Cass, who's usually the emotionally controlled person, burst into tears and what's even more surprising is she threw her arms around Max-Ernest like a child would do to a broken favorite toy or doll.

"Why are you hugging me?" he said.

"You saved her life, the least she could do is hug you!" said Yoji looking at Max-Ernest like he'd been the winner of some special contest.

"Look, it' alright, you don't _have to_ hug me…"

But Cass shook her head that was buried on Max-Ernest's chest. He was wet so he didn't notice Cass' tears on his shirt but Yoji knew all too well what Cass's expression would've been. He knew full well that she was crying but Max-Ernest was too— well, emotionally undeveloped—thick-headed—he had no idea she was crying.

"I saved your life because you're my best friend. You would've done the same—"

"That's the point!" she yelled, "I didn't save you! Yo-yoji did!"

"I know… It's because your body was all numb right? You couldn't go down, you're afraid we'd both drown…"

Cass lifted her head and only then did Max-Ernest realize she was crying.

"You were—she was—?"

Yoji nodded.

"Yes, you're right but I'm a survivalist! I should be used to stuff like this! Max-Ernest you idiot! Yo-yoji would've been there on time to save me but you just had to jump into the water and save me! My eyes never would've welled up with tears if you haven't—"

"Do you think I could just sit there and watch you drown?"

Cass fell silent. Then he whispered, "Amber set up the net, I saw her…"

She was shocked.

"I'm not crazy after all…"

They were in the van and Cass was stretched and sleeping on one side with Max-Ernest crammed up with Yoji.

They were quiet. Max-Ernest was staring out the window as little drops of rain started to fall. Yoji was listening to music in his iPod.

He then looked at Max-Ernest after a few seconds.

He took his head phones off and took a deep breath.

"What you did back there," he began, "You were really brave. If I didn't know how to swim, I would've never saved Cass. It was too troublesome to die…"

"I saved her because I had no choice…"

"But you were still brave, dude…"

"She's my best friend _of course_ I'll save her…"

"In my whole life, I've seen many people drown but this was the first time I've ever seen some who didn't know how to swim try and save his friend…"

"It was nothing, thanks for saving my life…"

"Just had to do what I had to do, I mean, what would we do without you?"

That sentence felt like a knife stabbed on Max-Ernest's shoulder. It stung so hard he literally clutched it. He imagined himself leaving and it was even more painful than seeing himself die. It would be a constant reminder that he'd be away from his friends for the rest of his life for how long it would last. He didn't move anymore or say another word. He just stared out the window waiting for what would happen next.

That evening, Max-Ernest found himself knocking at Yoji's door. He opened it.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" he yelled at his siblings then turned to Max-Ernest, "Dude; what are you doing here?"

"I was here to see if you would agree to… teach… me… how… to… swim…"

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's start tomorrow we don't have plans with Cass anyway!"

A big smile spread across his face.


	8. Swimming Lesson

"Are you sure about this?" said Max-Ernest as Yoji told him to dive from the highest diving board. As you can read, he was rethinking asking Yoji to be his swimming instructor (sensei as Yoji would tell him to address him although Max-Ernest would call him anything than Master or teacher in Japanese!) Yoji seemed to be insane.

"Yeah, this is what Master Wei told me to do so it'd be rough training and you'd learn easily, you probably didn't know how much trouble she went through to get this all reserved for us. Alright, dive!"

"Can't you use your method? You know the method that's less harsh."

"Master Wei told me that it'll take time and for all we know, you're part of the Terces so you really don't know when the Midnight Sun will strike and maybe next time their hideout will be underwater or something…"

"Fine…" Max-Ernest took a deep breath, closed his eyes and dove into the water.

Yoji followed. He swam until he got a hold of Max-Ernest's foot as he was finally getting the hang of it. His swimming got disrupted and he nearly drowned but he floated up though.

"Are you insane?"

"Why?"

"Why'd you pull my foot? I could've drowned!"

"Master Wei told me to pull your foot just like the Midnight Sun would and unexpectedly too, and anyway, if you did drown, I would've saved you right away!"

Max-Ernest sighed and said, "Proceed…"

"Ok, next, you should always level your legs with your body, here, I'll help you…"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Holding you up…"

"Alright…"

Max-Ernest swam successfully while Yoji was holding him up but there were occasional interruptions where Max-Ernest would yell, "What the heck are you doing?" or "What's wrong with you?" and the best yet, "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Oh, you know what I mean with that one…

And Yoji would answer, "What? I'm holding you up." and "I'm letting go to see if you could swim properly without me!" and "Oh! Sorry! I didn't notice…" feeling quite embarrassed with that one.

Max-Ernest who would complain occasionally got the hang of it, eventually…

Yoji was exhausted it was harder to teach Max-Ernest than he thought and _of all people_ he could ask, _it just had to be him_!

"Well, that's the basics, next week we'll discuss complex swimming styles, speed and control!"

"Thanks for teaching me for free!"

"It's nothing, dude!"

Max-Ernest knew that Yoji was his friend but there was something disturbing about him when it came to Cass. He just silenced himself that time. He knew that Yoji was indeed a true friend and that was how he'd want to keep it.


	9. Acceptance

The first day of school came and it was well, fine. Boring but fine. Yoji found himself sleeping through orientation. The teacher let them choose seats and those will be their permanent seats for the whole school year. Cass took a seat at the back and Max-Ernest went beside her with Yoji in front of them.

The teacher then shot a look at Yoji and Cass and Max-Ernest immediately knew what it meant.

Max-Ernest woke him up.

"What's wrong with you dude? I'm trying to—oh…"

"Yeah, and what are you gonna say?" said the teacher, arms folded and staring intently at Yoji.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Perkins!"

"That's what I thought you said!"

Lunch came and Max-Ernest found himself sitting on the nuts table without Cass and Yoji, it was the first time they were late for lunch.

"Hey, Daniel-not-Danielle, did you hear?" whispered Glob who was sitting at the far side of the table with Daniel-not-Danielle.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Cass likes Yo-yoji. I don't know about Yo-yoji though, it seems like he's just friends with her…"

"But they held hands in the graduation right?"

"More like pinkies but anyway, it seemed involuntary I doubt he even remembers it."

"Yeah, probably but we haven't seen him through summer!"

"Well yeah but, maybe it was normal with him! He doesn't seem to like Cass; I don't see any signs…"

"What about Max-Ernest?"

"I'm sure he knows…"

"But when Amber made a fuss about him liking Cass his face was as red as a ripe apple. I wonder what his reaction might have been and when Amber said Cass was gonna die; he looked so pale and depressed."

"Well, she's his best friend but still, you have a point…"

"You know, I can hear every word you're saying…" said Max-Ernest glaring at them with the glare he shot Yoji two weeks ago but lighter and less creepy but this made the two boys feel uncomfortable.

"We don't mean it in a bad way!" said Glob as Daniel-not-Danielle continued to eat.

"I doubt Cass likes Yo-yoji!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they're just friends…"

"Wow, of all people I think would know, it would've been you!"

"What do you mean it would've been me?"

"You mean you have absolutely no idea?"

"About…?"

"Glob, don't get involved!" said Daniel-not-Danielle.

"No, I wanna know…"

"Cass likes Yo-yoji. She told us this morning."

"You're lying; she'll tell me stuff like this first!"

"Oh yeah, try asking her then!"

"Never mind she'll tell me without me asking her! I'll just go look for them…"

Max-Ernest walked away. It wasn't really his intention to look for them, he just wanted to get away from the two gossipers sitting at the nuts table, and he somehow felt uneasy about that conversation. If Cass really did like Yoji, then that would mean he was out of the picture. If Yoji would've saved Cass back then, he would've been _completely_ out of the picture and well all know he'd want anything but _that_. Max-Ernest then found Cass buying lunch and she wasn't with Yoji. He felt relieved. He walked straight up to her.

"The line was long I assume"

"Yeah, it was. Hey, have you seen Yo-yoji? I haven't seen him since class"

"No clue. I thought he might be with you."

"Hey! What's up dudes! Well, dude and girl…" Yoji entered the cafeteria.

"Where have you been?" asked Cass.

"Principal's office, they gave me detention later so I won't be able to go home with you guys."

"Oh, I see…"

Cass took the tray and the three friends were walking to the nuts table. As Cass set the tray down, Yoji noticed something like a purse under the nuts table. It was red and covered with black flower prints.

"Hey, Cass, is this yours?"

"No, why would I buy that thing?"

"Check the inside, it might have a name in it…" said Max-Ernest

Yoji looked inside and found the name: _**Kate Maddissone**_, stitched in white at the bottom.

"Hey, isn't that the new kid?" said Max-Ernest as he read the writings.

"Yeah, she's from our class, isn't she?" said Cass

"Well, let's look for her then, there's 500 dollars in here…" said Yoji, "Or maybe I should just keep it… Nah, I'm giving it back!"

The three friends stood up and started walking. Then a girl bumped into them.

"Oh sorry" The girl had long red hair. She looked pretty and like she was looking for something.

"Hey, you're from our class right?" said Max-Ernest. (She actually bumped into Max-Ernest alone)

"Yeah…" she said then blushed, "I'm looking for my purse; it's red with black flowers on it!"

"Hey, isn't that the purse we found?" Max-Ernest turned to Yoji.

"Huh? What?" Max-Ernest thought he'd been drooling but then again, he could be wrong.

"The purse" he said with his hand out.

"Oh, yeah, right!" he handed him the purse.

"Is this it?" he said.

The girl blushed harder. She nodded.

"Hi, I'm Max-Ernest, This is Cass and this is Yo-yoji."

"Hey!" said Cass

"What?"

"Say hi, Yo-yoji!" said Max-Ernest as he tugged on his friend's sleeve. It was a familiar scene when they first met Yoji but only, Max-Ernest was in Cass's place.

"Hi…" he said

"Thank you so much!" she said without taking a good look at the boy with the spiky hair first, "I'm Kate Maddissone but you can call me Addisson"

"Nice to meet you Addisson" Cass and Max-Ernest said simultaneously.

"Yeah, Kate…" said Yoji

"Kate?" she looked at him perplexed, "Nobody has ever called me by my first name before…"

"Oh, you didn't want to—"

"No, it's alright! Nice to meet you, Yo-yoji" she smiled and Yoji's face instantly turned red.

Max-Ernest turned around and pulled one of Cass's braids.

"What?"

"He's gonna take time, you won't be able to eat your lunch…"

Cass opened her mouth but noting came out. Max-Ernest had a point so she went with him.

"But we can't just leave him there," she found her voice

"He'll realize we're gone eventually and stop drooling over the new student and come follow us"

Cass couldn't believe he noticed. She wondered if he noticed that Kate liked him. She then found herself staring at Max-Ernest and then realized something she hadn't noticed before.

"What?" he noticed her gaze

"When did you get so… sensitive?"

"Sensitive?"

"That just had to be progress. Did you notice Addisson, how she looked at you?"

"Was there something to notice?"

"Oh, you didn't…" she then took another long stare at him and then leveled her hand on her head and onto Max-Ernest's spiky hair that somehow flattened a little.

"What now?"

"When did you get so tall?"

"Huh?" he did the same thing, "Oh, it's just my hair!"

"No, you're just as tall as me now; I can't believe I didn't notice! I mean of all people, I should be the one to notice first!"

"You were"

Cass found herself looking directly into Max-Ernest's eyes. Max-Ernest then found himself getting closer to her face but halfway there he snapped. What was he doing? Was he insane? He swiftly pulled away.

"What were you just about to do?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just blurry in my head!"

"Oh, I see…" clearly not seeing it in any way

They sat down and Max-Ernest started stewing in tormented silence, well not really silence, there were voices in his head.

One said, "What's wrong with you?"

And he would reply (in his head), "Nothing!"

Another said, "Why did you do that?"

"What? What did I do?"

And another said, "You were about to but you stopped!"

"With what, I stopped with what?"

"You tried to…" the three voices said in unison.

"What did I try? You don't mean? I don't like her! Well, by like her I mean _like_, like her but I like her and besides, she's my best friend, why shouldn't I like her! Why would I try to kiss her then? You guys just made me do it not me! And I'd never do that, she'd totally kill me! If ever Yo-yoji would do that, I doubt she'd do the same thing though…" his eyes that were ready to prove the voices in his head wrong turned into eyes of despair and regret. "She'd never let me do that…" he realized he'd said this last sentence out loud and suddenly shook his head as if to shake it off.

"She'd never let you do what?" said Yoji as he rejoined them, apparently, he heard what Max-Ernest said, "And who are you talking about anyway, dude?"

"It's nobody!" he said immediately red faced

"Well, Kate will be part of the nuts table from now on!"

Max-Ernest looked at her. She caught his gaze and turned red.

Yoji then gestured Kate to sit next to him but she already took a seat next to Max-Ernest. Yoji immediately understood what this meant and he gritted his teeth hard.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Yo-yoji?" he said

"Oh, you don't want me to sit next to you?"

"Well no but why next to me?"

"I… uh… uhm…" she blushed so hard Cass had to jump in

"Can't she sit next to you?"

"Well yeah but—"

"You may sit next to Max-Ernest!"

That afternoon, Max-Ernest was sitting alone in his usual bus seat. He was of course waiting for Cass. Yoji was already sitting in front of him. Max-Ernest was looking out the window and Yoji was staring at him—no not staring, glaring. Max-Ernest noticed.

"What?" he said

Yoji was eating candy covered chocolate and took one piece and popped it in his mouth.

"Are you just here to shot me an annoying glare and make me envy you by eating chocolate in front of me without giving me any?"

"Well no!" but in truth it was exactly what he intended to do.

"Then what do you want?"

"That girl, Kate, how could she like you so much?"

"What?"

"She likes you!"

"She does?"

"Are you really _that_ clueless?"

"I'm sure she doesn't like me, I mean look at me, I can't even get Cass to like—what did I just say?"

"You like Cass, don't you?" he said with a devilish grin.

"No, I don't" Max-Ernest could never have been surer in his life then again, he could be wrong.

"Whatever! Just let Kate sit next to me!"

"Sure, I'll let Addisson sit next to you"

"Thanks!"

"Hey, don't you have detention?"

"Oh yeah, well let her sit next to me next time!" he ran out a fast as he could.

Cass came in.

"We're walking home, Max-Ernest…"

"What? Why?"

"The driver told me that the bus broke down, it's either we wait for our parents to pick us up or we walk. My mom's at work so she won't pick me up and it's better not to call your parents because they'll fight over you again so let's just walk."

Max-Ernest had no argument so they walked. They had to pass through the park and they'd look like they were on a date but Max-Ernest known better.

But they felt awkward alone, anyway. Cass felt like she barely knew Max-Ernest anymore and Max-Ernest felt like Cass didn't care anymore. Due to this, both friends were silent.

Cass had been the first to speak up.

"I heard you were taking swimming lessons from Yo-yoji…"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Don't you feel awkward, I mean, you're a guy, he's guy; don't you feel a little—"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"NO! STUPID!"

"Well you're making me sound like one!"

"No! It's not that!"

"Then what, I'm not gay, I'm a stupid gay?"

"No! You're not gay! You want the truth?"

"Yeah right, you think I'm gay!"

"I don't think you're gay! Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can't…"

"Well, I'm telling you anyway, I like…"

"Yo-yoji…"

The wind blew hard that made Cass's braids swing wildly.

"I can't believe you would take that so calmly…"

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, this lunch, Glob told me. I can't believe you'd tell them first!"

"I just couldn't tell you cause I figured you'd get all jealous and—"

"Why? Don't you think I'm jealous now?"

"What?"

"No! I feel betrayed!"

"Well, I, uh—"

"Besides you would've wanted Yo-yoji to save you back then!"

"Yeah but besides, he had to get a snack and put sun block on"

"I know, he's so shallow"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, what should I have said?"

"You just said Yo-yoji was shallow, didn't you?"

"Oh, so you heard me after all!"

"Let me remind you that Yo-yoji saved your life—"

"Oh yeah, who saved yours?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"You know what? Just—"he started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you!" he said without turning around or even stopping.

Cass couldn't contain her anger and screamed with her ears fiery red, "FINE! BE THAT WAY!"

Then she turned around and walked the remaining distance to her house in another direction.

Max-Ernest who'd been walking at first found himself running away. What's wrong with him? He already passed his house. He'd been running until the second bench from his house and it was five yards away from the other bench which was fifteen yards away from his house. He just sat there with his head down.

"What am I doing?" he told himself, "I should be happy; I should help her get Yo-yoji…"

He held his face with his hands.

"Could it be that I…" he didn't want to say this but it was the only explanation, "I have feelings for Cass? I _more-than-like_, like her…"

Max-Ernest felt a smirk on his face. He felt the rain on his back but he didn't mind let alone look up. He should get home he told himself but what was keeping him? Was it the strange feeling that was bothering him? Was it _really that_ disturbing? Or maybe he couldn't accept the fact that Cass likes Yoji… Either ways, he knew what was happening to him now but he—who was so scared of everything—didn't move. He sat still on that very spot for the next few hours.

Cass was acting strange. When she got home, her ears were burning red. Her mother tried to ask her but all she said was: "That jerk! He doesn't know anything! Why is he always so stubborn?"

Her mother then just learned to ignore her. She knew immediately that she was in a fight with Max-Ernest. Cass was quiet through dinner. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and went up to her room slamming the door behind her. Now, here she was lying on her bed for two hours. She went up at 8, now it was 10 o'clock. "Why am I thinking about him?" she told herself, "He isn't even worth my trouble!" She gathered herself up then looked at her phone. "But still… Maybe… I… should?"

Max-Ernest was still there. The rain fell hard on his back, it stung but he was motionless. It was like small needles poking his back but he couldn't move his legs so he stayed there.

"What are you doing here?" he said as he noticed that the rain had stopped falling on his back. "Yo-yoji, get rid of the umbrella"

"Dude, it's raining! Why aren't you at home?"

"Is my mom looking for me?"

"I went to your house first and no one was there"

"Did she leave a note somewhere?"

"Yeah"

"What did it say?"

"I didn't read it"

"Oh, I see"

"Just go home, dude. What you're doing right now is totally ridiculous!"

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Well…"

"You didn't expect me to just go home with you without asking for an explanation on how you knew that I wasn't home now did you?" He turned to the figure of the tall boy behind him.

"Uhm, well… Ok, you want the truth?"

"What?"

"Cass told me to do this. She didn't want me to tell you because, well, you know her pride right? She felt like she'd be embarrassing herself."

"Cass did?" he finally stood up after seven hours, thirty-six minutes and fifty-two seconds.

"Can you promise me not to tell her that I told you?"

"Sure…"

"Can you also promise me to go home right now?"

"Alright…"


	10. The new girl

The next day Max-Ernest didn't go to school.

"Hey, where's Max-Ernest?" Cass asked Yoji before class began.

"I dunno. I thought he was with you"

"Oh yeah, you told me he was on a bench right? Did he go home?"

"Yeah he did"

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he caught a cold or something. He was just letting the rain fall on him."

"Why was he even doing that, anyway?"

"No idea"

Mrs. Perkins entered the class room and class began.

Wait! Stop here!

I'm letting you off!

You don't have to read everything I write.

You already know the secret so why'd you even bother?

Or is it just the craving for more?

I've already betrayed PB several times and I dare call myself JPB.

Well whatever! If you don't wanna read my annoying rants then suit yourself!

Just as a wise man might have said in one of his not-so-many books assuming he'd ever had books.

"Sometimes it's better to just cut and run…"

I'd advise you to do the same thing but somehow I doubt that.

Anyway, about Max-Ernest:

He didn't catch a cold.

He didn't force his mother to send him to home school.

He didn't stay in his bed room all day.

He wasn't grounded.

He was with his mother and they were getting his passport.

I know what you're thinking—well what some of you may have been thinking.

No, he didn't force his mother to go to Vegas early. Actually, it was the least he wanted now.

"Here's your passport, Max-Ernest!" his mother smiled.

"Oh… Ok…" he replied

"C'mon! What's with the glum face?"

"Nothing" he forced a smiled. His mother didn't seem to notice.

He sat down on a chair beside a girl with long curly brown hair neatly tied up with a blue ribbon. She had braces and freckles that were slightly darker than her rosy white skin. Most people wouldn't notice this but Max-Ernest—as you may know him—noticed them—of course—as he notices everything. She was wearing large geeky glasses with a dull black frame. Her hair as I described earlier even as neat as it was, had some strands that were too short to be tied and they dangled on her forehead. It looked like a dark curl drawn on the middle of her forehead.

She talked to him actually.

"Hey, who are you? I know I've seen you before. You're from Xxxxxxx—whatever X!—street, right?"

"Yeah I am why?"

"I'm Yvonne! I'm from there too!"

"Really, I don't seem to see you there"

"I know. Do you know that creepy house that has a tower?"

"Yes. Why?"

"My room is in the tower and I'm only allowed to go out my front yard for two minutes every morning, afternoon and evening. My parents sort of overprotect me."

"They do huh?"

"Do you know Yvette and Fort?" she pronounced this as, "foe-ah"

"The twins form back when I was three?"

"Yeah, I'm their little sister! About a year younger; in my freshman year"

"You're just like me! Well, not like the part where I have twin older siblings! The part where I was in my freshman year! By the way, I guess were the same age huh? You look short for your age! Me too! I'm short for my age too! Well, I'm not really that proud of it but I noticed it on you so I guess it wouldn't be too embarrassing? I mean, right? Am I right? How 'bout that? Oh yeah! I'm Max-Ernest! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm getting my passport. We're moving to Vegas this summer!"

"Wow! We'll be moving to Vegas too!"

"I can't believe it!"

She smiled. It was the first time she ever made a friend—well, got acquainted, actually.

"So," Max-Ernest began, "How was it in your house?"

"Well my mom and my dad are divorced!"

"They are?"

"Yeah but it's pretty weird!"

"Why?"

"Well, you should see our house!"

"I already did"

"No, I meant from the inside! It seems cold and creepy on the outside but when you go inside, you'll find a 1970's style living room, a creepy kitchen, a 1970's style bathroom on one side and a creepy one on the other. I prefer to use the one in my bedroom though. They also split it in half! My bed looks like a disco bed from the 1970's on one side and on the other it looks like bed fit for a queen, well witch queen at least…" she paused for a quick breath and waited for Max-Ernest to shut her up. Maybe she was over explaining things but Max-Ernest remained fascinated so she continued, "It's rather weird don't you think?"

"No! Not at all!" he smiled, "When did your parents get divorced?"

"When my siblings were born but them got back together and when I was born they got re-divorced"

"Why?"

"They fought over my siblings' names. Neither would budge so they decided to name my brother what my mom wanted to name him and my sister what my dad wanted to name her."

"And how'd they get back together?"

"Well, they fought over the last fat free spaghetti sauce in the grocery store so they were forced to take my siblings out. Unfortunately, they had homework and I mean lots of it due the next day so they went out by themselves. The next day, they got back together and as soon as I was born they fought over my name again. My real name is Yvonne-Sourire but since I'm now in the custody of my mom, she had my name legally changed to Yvonne."

"Why? What happened to your dad?"

She ran her finger across her neck.

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry…"

"No, it's fine!"

"I can see a lot of similarities between you and me! Do you have any friends?"

"Not that I know of…"

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Probably a comedian but if that doesn't work, I'll just stick to be a magician's apprentice"

"You mean assistant…"

"Yeah"

"Well, what do you think you'll end up being?"

"I dunno a writer?"

"Why?"

"I said I dunno but my mom pushes me a lot so maybe I'll be a writer but if I do become a writer, I won't be a boring one. I'll let people read my comedic genius!"

"What's your ideal friend?"

"Someone who'd laugh at my jokes because nobody does…"

"Nobody does?"

"Everyone in my class got annoyed by me so my parents decided to send me to home school"

"Let me here one of them"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon! I know how you feel so you can hit me with any joke you can!"

"Ok…There was this guy, actually, three guys… One was named 'Somebody' the other one was 'Nobody' and finally, the other one was 'Crazy'. Do you follow?"

"Yeah"

"'Crazy' saw 'Somebody' kill 'Nobody'. He reported it to an officer and said, 'Officer! Officer! 'Somebody' killed 'Nobody'!"

"And…?"

"The officer replied, 'Wow, you're crazy…' and he said, 'Yes! Yes I am!'"

Max-Ernest stared.

"Ok this is how it goes. The third guy is named 'Crazy' so he saw one of his friends, 'Somebody' kill his other friend, 'Nobody' so he told an officer and he said yes because his name was 'Crazy' Get it? Nicely said right?"

"How many joke books do you have?"

"I dunno, seventeen, eighteen… Something…"

"I know that joke! I tried it on everyone and no one laughed"

"You did?"

"Yes! I tried it on my best friend, she didn't laugh either!"

"You mean the girl with big pointy ears?"

"You've seen Cass?"

"I always look out the window and I always see you with her and some Asian guy with the weird hair!"

"You mean Yo-yoji?"

"I that his name?"

"You think his hair is weird? Then what do you think of mine? Horribly styled?"

"No! I think you have a very unique hair style! I like spiky hair!"

"I see"

"You cut that at the same length I suppose?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that just seems weird but it is fine!"

"I can't believe we have that much in common! You're like a girl version of me!"

"I am?"

"Have you seen my house?"

"Which?"

"Well, houses actually… My mom and Dad are divorced. They got divorced the day they left the hospital with me they never agreed on anything but I know one thing they had in common and it was their motto, 'Every child deserves to be raised by two parents in one house' so they kept one half of the house for each of them. Neither parent would cross the line or at least talk to each other. They were used to repeating what each other said as if the other parent wasn't there. Every year on my birthday, they'd ask me which name I preferred. I would always go quiet because choosing one name over the other means choosing one parent over the other and I'd do anything than to do that. So my name is Max-Ernest and would very likely keep it that way for the rest of my life. The cozy half is my dad's and the modern one was my mother's. In an attempt to _run away_, they decided to live in separate houses just like a normal divorced family. They literally split the house in two with a chainsaw! The other one was left in place and the other one was hauled to an empty lot across the street. They got back together recently and slit up again because they fought over my little brother's name. Now both decided to compromise and leave with one kid and go to some other place. My mom got me and Vegas so we're going to Vegas!"

"Wow! You're twice as talkative at me! A super Verbose as I call it!"

"You know that word?"

"Of course I do! I've read many non-fiction and mystery books! How could I not know? Nicely said right?"

"You don't read fiction?"

"I don't like fiction! I mean, why would I read about something unreal?"

"Are you for real?"

"Ok, you lost me at that last sentence!"

"Max-Ernest, it's time to go!" yelled his mother

"That's my mom! Well, it was nice meeting you! Can I go to your house this Saturday?"

"Well, I don't have a piano lesson so I don't see why not!"

"Great! Just wait for me, Ok?"

She smiled and waved as Max-Ernest went out of the building.

Ok! Back to Cass!

"It was unlike Max-Ernest!" said Glob.

"Yeah, maybe something bad happened to him!" Daniel-not-Danielle replied

"Excuse me?" said Cass. Her hands were folded and one of her eyebrows was up.

"Sorry…" said Daniel-not-Danielle, "Glob just can't help it"

"Hey!" said a familiar voice

"Why'd you still go to school when it's already twelve o'clock?" said Yoji

"Well, I felt like it…" he replied

"Where were you?" asked Cass

"I met this girl that lives in my neighborhood. My mom kinda asked me to skip school to hang out with her. Can you believe that?"

"You met a girl and your mother let you hang out with her _all day_?" Cass raised an eyebrow

"It looks to me that Max-Ernest has a new girlfriend!" Glob blurted out

"What? No!" Max-Ernest stifled a laugh.

"C'mon dude!" said Yoji

"Yeah, Max-Ernest, can't you tell us the truth?" said Daniel-not-Danielle

"I am! She really isn't my girlfriend!"

"Well, maybe future girlfriend!" yelled all the other guys at the nuts table

"But were pretty sure she is!" said Yoji

Cass was, well, furiously chewing on what's left of her trail mix. If Max-Ernest had a girlfriend, why didn't he tell her?

Kate, who also felt uneasy about this conversation, spoke, "I'm sure Max-Ernest is telling the truth!"

Max-Ernest looked at her she met his gaze, blushed then sat back down.

"See! She gets it!" yelled Max-Ernest

Cass stood up.

"Ok, when do I get to meet this chic?"

"What?"

"I gotta meet her to say that she passes to be your girlfriend!"

"You're not my mother and besides, I don't plan on making her my girlfriend"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"But still. I wanna meet her!"

"Hey! Yo-yoji, I almost forgot, can I cancel my swimming lesson on Saturday? I'm going to Yvonne's house!"

"Yvonne? Is that her name?" Yoji grinned

"She's not my girlfriend…"

"Can I come?" Cass asked

"She's not very social… Maybe you can go next time!"

Max-Ernest started walking away.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going home, my mom's waiting outside!" He looked at Cass and reached into his pocket. "Hey, Cass, take this!" He threw the item at Cass and she caught it.

"No way"

"You said you lost your compass right? Ok, I gotta go!" he ran to the exit

"Yeah but I didn't expect him to give me a new one and Xxx—whatever x—model… This one's the best they had!"

"And it compliments your eyes." said Kate taking a peek of the shiny object in Cass's possession

"It does?"

"Yeah, usually Max-Ernest wouldn't care about matching stuff with your eyes so this is a big question mark" said Yoji

"Is he trying to be sweet or something?" Glob grinned

"What could've happened to him?" Cass asked herself, "He suddenly had a change of heart"


	11. Saturday

Saturday came.

Max-Ernest knocked on Yvonne's doorstep.

She opened the door.

"Max-Ernest…? What are you doing here?"

"You said you were bored all alone right?"

"Oh! Well, come in then…"

Max-Ernest came in a found out that everything Yvonne said was true. He wasn't surprised though.

"We can go up to my room!" she smiled.

Max-Ernest followed.

They were playing Chess and just as Max-Ernest was about to make a move, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max-Ernest, are you in that chic's house?"

"Cass…? What the heck…? I'm playing chess right now!"

"With who…? Yvonne…?"

"Yes! Why did you call? It's my turn!"

"I was just…" she paused for a moment, "checking on you…"

Max-Ernest stifled a laugh, "Cass, could you possibly be jealous?"

"What…? Me jealous…? No way…!"

"Ok, whatever you say!" Max-Ernest had a little sarcasm in his voice he couldn't contain his laughter

"Since when did you learn to be sarcastic?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What you just said!"

"What did I just say?"

"Max-Ernest…!"

"What?"

"Never mind…!"

"Cass…!"

"Max-Ernest…!"

"You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"No!"

"Fine…!"

"Fine…!"

"So…?"

"So what…?"

"Why won't you hang up?"

"You're hopeless!" she yelled and then shut her phone off.

Max-Ernest half smiled half sighed. He went back to his and Yvonne's game.

By the end of the day, he actually had a great time.

Cass, however, had a horrible time in Daniel-not-Danielle's house. She had to watch his father propose to her mother. It was disgusting for both their children.

She went home and straight to her bed. It was awful and disgusting, yes, very much. She felt like calling Max-Ernest again but she didn't. She figured that she'd just be ruining his time with Yvonne.


	12. Why would he go this far?

It was alright. Ever since that Saturday, the routine kinda changed a little. Max-Ernest would occasionally talk about Yvonne and Yoji and the other guys would tease him. Kate would speak up and Cass would ask about her. Today, however, was different. Well, it was actually Sunday not ideal for a school day if you ask me. Of course, you're not supposed to go to school on Sundays. Cass was with Max-Ernest in the park. They were waiting for Yoji. Max-Ernest seemed to be in a very light mood unlike the last time he'd been alone with Cass and this time, it seemed like he was the one whose mind was wandering.

"Hey, you seem to be spending a whole lot of time with that Yvonne. Can't you tell me what she's like?"

"I already told you, she's just like me!"

"Why can't I meet her?"

"She's shy"

"That doesn't sound very like you"

"What can I do? She was raised differently"

"But that just contradicts everything you said!"

"You won't understand until you meet her!"

"Then why can't I meet her?"

"She's shy!"

Yoji then came with Kate.

"Yo, dudes! Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes" Cass hissed

"No" Max-Ernest smiled

Kate waved. Max-Ernest smiled at her. She blushed. Yoji looked disturbingly at Max-Ernest. Max-Ernest looked away.

Max-Ernest was about to speak when he noticed the silhouette of a girl his age in the corner of is eye. He immediately noticed that it was Amber. His face grew serious.

"Dude, you alright?" said Yoji

"I'm fine" he said, "I just thought I saw something…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! Now go away!"

"What?"

"I didn't mean _go away_ go away I meant go away _shut up_. That's completely different like for instance you're telling a monster under your bed to get out of your room, that's _go away_ go away. Go away _shut up_ for instance is, well, when you want someone to, well, shut up but not go away. So you see that stuff is completely different, although it may give the person the wrong idea and go away for sure or more likely, get offended. I've read all this stuff on a book on people in Yvonne's library. She owns a lot of non-fiction and mystery books. We've been reading there all the time. Did I ever tell you about the time me and Yvonne read _Nancy Drew_? Well, it wasn't really my style. Sherlock Holmes is my style. It was fun though! Nancy Drew is a smart woman but usually, people just get bored with her books. I didn't! Did you know the ghost in lilac inn wasn't really a—"

"Ok, Max-Ernest! We get it!" said Cass who had been desperately trying to shut him up ever since he started talking about the go away sentence.

Max-Ernest glanced back at the direction where Amber used to be.

"Excuse me," he stood up and then ran away.

"Hey! Wait! Max-Ernest…!"

"I'll be back in a minute! Well, not really a minute but, well, you know what I mean. Minute in my sentence didn't really mean minute as in one minute. I used minute as a metaphor that means, I will be back in a few moments or I won't take very long. Many people use this but I don't really understand why, I mean it doesn't really make sense but I chose it as a metaphor so it doesn't necessarily mean a minute. So how 'bout that?" he disappeared into the bushes.

"Max-Ernest is back to his old self just because of that Yvonne chic"

Yoji grinned. "You jealous…?"

Cass's ears turned red, "What? No!"

Kate looked at her with a reassuring smile.

Cass smiled back feeling sorry for her.

Max-Ernest walked a good distance and yelled "I know you're there!"

"You are very smart Max-Ernest!" Amber came from behind a tree. Max-Ernest noticed the new additions to her look. Her hair had pink streaks, she had extra long eyelashes, her lipstick was, well, too pink and glittery. Finally, the most unsurprising thing was, she finally got those white gloves.

"You look like you've been to a gay convention rather than the midnight sun" he knew he should be more serious but he just couldn't help insulting her look.

"Laugh all you want but you weren't expecting this!" she pulled out a gun

"Actually, I was"

"I'm really gonna shoot you!"

"It's not surprising at all"

"Why don't you just tell us the secret? All we want is to live forever! C'mon, Max-Ernest, we're nice but we stop at nothing to get our hands on the secret!"

"Don't ask me… Ask Cass!"

"Ok… Call her right now!"

"No way am I letting you getting near her!"

"I'm really gonna shoot!"

"I don't care! You're never gonna know if you kill me and especially when you kill Cass!"

"I'm really gonna do it!"

"Try me! You can't just kill Cass right then and there, Kate's with her!"

"Kate Maddissone is with her?"

"Yes, Amber… The girl you wanna get on your side as a replacement for Veronica ever since she left for Hawaii!"

"What is the secret?"

"I will never tell. You may be able to kill me but you can never kill Cass!"

"Fine then"

"Fine…"

"What?"

"Shoot!"

"You want me to shoot?"

"You said you were gonna shoot so shoot!"

"Are you insane?"

"No"

"Then why do you want me to shoot?"

"That's a toy gun isn't it?"

"No! It's real!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I'm gonna pull the trigger!"

With her arms trembling, Amber shot Max-Ernest through his shoulder and ran away as fast as she could.

Max-Ernest didn't call for help. He just closed his eyes he just hoped it wasn't over yet. He hoped that Cass would find him dead and at least put up a funeral for him. Cass deserved happiness and therefore, she deserved Yoji not him. He then remembered someone else. It was Yvonne. Max-Ernest could imagine how crushed she would feel. He opened his eyes a little and decided to scream.

"What was that?" asked Yoji

"No… No! That's impossible!"

"What?"

"I thought it sounded a little like Max-Ernest…"

"Well, he's been gone for awhile…"

"I'll go check! You stay here with Kate"

"Sure"

Cass ran as fast as she could. She could already sense there was something wrong. Her fears were confirmed when she heard Max-Ernest's screams. She ran towards him.


	13. Her feelings

"Max-Ernest…!" her eyes filled with tears. She came to his side. "Max-Ernest, wake up! Don't play a silly prank like this on us!"

No reply his eyes were closed.

"Max-Ernest, this isn't funny!"

Still no reply his face was still very still.

"MAX-ERNEST WAKE UP! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!"

Max-Ernest's unmoving face stayed that way.

"No…" Cass felt for his pulse. It was still there. She had to bring him to a hospital.

"Hang in there Max-Ernest! I'm gonna call an ambulance."

Suddenly as Cass was about to reach for her phone, Max-Ernest grabbed her hand.

"Gotcha!" he smirked

"So this was all a joke?"

"No… Actually, it really hurts but I dug the bullet out three minutes ago"

"So you're really bleeding!"

"Yes. Just give me that first aid kit. I'll do this myself."

"No! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"No! It's fine!"

"No!"

"Cass…!"

"Max-Ernest…!"

Max-Ernest put his hand on her cheek. Cass felt herself blush.

"I'm fine" he smiled

Cass took his hand and gently put it back on him. This was so unlike Max-Ernest she didn't know how to react.

"Just let me tend to your wound"

"Ok"

Cass took out a bottle of alcohol, cotton, some tissue and a long bandage—you know those white strips used to wrap around people. She actually did a pretty good job with this.

When she was done, she helped Max-Ernest up.

"I'll just text Yo-yoji that I won't be coming back. He can just take Addisson home."

"No, its fine, I'll go to the hospital by myself"

"No you're not. I'm taking you there"

"Cass, I'm fine. I even had the energy to pull a prank on you!"

"That wasn't funny!"

"Just go with Yo-yoji! I can just call Yvonne!"

The sound of Yvonne's name nearly made Cass punch the tree beside her and everyone knows you're not supposed to punch a tree. You're supposed to hug it. I don't know what hugging a tree does for the environment but since people say that, I'm using this metaphor or whatever.

"No! Don't disturb her! She's not involved in this!" Cass grabbed Max-Ernest's phone before he could dial Yvonne's number.

"But Yo-yoji is—"

"No Max-Ernest. That stuff I said before about liking Yo-yoji, well, I don't like him anymore!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you still do!"

"No. I realized that he's better off with Addisson. Why don't you give her a chance instead of hanging out with that Yvonne chic all the time…?"

"Yo-yoji likes her so I let him get her…"

"I've been feeling kinda like an outsider between you and Yvonne"

Max-Ernest stopped walking.

"C'mon, Max-Ernest, you don't wanna lose more blood!"

"So you finally realized how I must have felt back then when Yo-yoji first came…"

Cass felt her eyes widen.

"Was that how you—?"

"Yes Cass…"

Cass was too surprised to say anything more. They just walked silently to the hospital.

The doctor said it was nothing deep. Max-Ernest had to come up with a cover up story so Cass wouldn't get worried. He said there was this police man with his sin and his son touched his gun and accidentally pulled the trigger. He didn't scream when he was shot because he was too surprised. The police man and his son didn't seem to notice him.

The doctor actually believed him. Cass was not convinced, though.

As the doctor left Cass immediately took this as a moment to ask the question, "Who did it?"

"Who did what?"

"Amber shot you, didn't she?"

Max-Ernest looked down. Cass pulled her chair nearer to Max-Ernest and touched his cheek.

"Tell me what happened."

"She asked for the secret…"

"They're that desperate?"

"I told her that you were with Addisson so she didn't bother to hurt you. I kinda threatened her to shoot so she did to prove that the gun was real."

"Why didn't you tell her the secret?" Cass was perplexed. Max-Ernest was so afraid of everything but she figured that he would risk everything—even his life—for Cass and the secret.

"They aren't supposed to know. I'm not supposed to know either…"

"Don't be like that! I told you because I can't help it. I can't keep anything to myself. I always need to tell you" she put her hand on his head and noticed some of his hair had grown longer than the others. She ran her finger through it then pulled her hand away.

"Will you go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine by tomorrow…"

"Well, I better get home now… It's already five o'clock. My mom said we'd go shopping. She asked me to help her pick out a wedding gown."

"She and Albert 3D are getting married huh? Who would've thought that it would end up like that?"

"I know. It's disgusting but if it makes my mom happy and Albert 3D is really nice so I can get along with him!"

"So you're going now?"

"Yeah… I guess so…"

Before Cass pushed the door open, Max-Ernest caught her arm.

Cass's eyes widened. She thought Max-Ernest would do something "unexpected' to her or ask a very important question. She didn't turn around and just closed her eyes.

"Cass, my phone, where is it?"

"Oh! Here!" She took the phone out of her pocket and handed it to Max-Ernest half-disappointed that Max-Ernest didn't do that "unexpected" thing she thought he'd do and also half-happy because Max-Ernest had once again cheated death.


	14. Coded message from Owen?

Max-Ernest entered the school gates with a cast on his arm. The doctor told him to wear it for the rest of the month. Max-Ernest kept insisting that he was fine but the doctor still put a cast on him.

Max-Ernest could see people stare at him. He just lowered his head until he saw Cass with Kate.

"Cass!" he said

"Max-Ernest, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why do people keep staring at me?"

"Because your shirt's on backwards"

"What?" he checked his shirt then blushed, "I gotta go and put my shirt on right! Don't laugh Addisson…"

Kate blushed, smiled, and then nodded.

Max-Ernest ran to the boy's room.

"Finally!" said Cass and burst out laughing.

Kate laughed very softly and gently with her cheeks burning red. Yoji saw Kate and smiled. He thought she was cute. He didn't notice his red face.

Cass looked at them and started to laugh again—harder than before.

Yoji looked at Kate then at Cass. Kate looked at Cass then at Yoji. Yoji blushed harder. Kate tilted her head slightly to show that she doesn't get it.

Cass smiled and then suddenly someone's hands covered her eyes.

She kept smiling. "Max-Ernest"

"Congrats! How'd you know?"

"Well," she took his hands off her eyes and faced him, "I felt the cast!"

Max-Ernest looked away. "Sure… Why not…?"

The bell rang and they went to class.

As Max-Ernest sat down, he noticed something about his chair. Just barely, it was tilting to the right. He checked underneath and saw a folded note under one of the legs.

"Huh?"

"What?" Cass whispered.

He unfolded the note.

"It's a coded message," he said, "from… Owen…?"

"Owen?" she took the note from his hands, "No way!"

"Yeah… I'm just as surprised as you are…" he shoved it in his pocket, "Let's decode it later."

Max-Ernest listened attentively to the teacher that he didn't notice the person beside him. Cass found herself staring intently at Max-Ernest until…

"CASSANDRA…!"

"Huh? What? Mrs. Perkins… I uh uhm…"

"Make sure to stay attentive like your seatmate," she said and went back to the lesson

Cass felt herself blush. Max-Ernest looked at her with that caring look a person would give to his friend when he or she got in trouble. Cass looked away.

Max-Ernest took her hand. "Don't worry, I've embarrassed myself more than you ever had in your whole life." He smiled

Cass was surprised and involuntarily pulled her hand away.


	15. Oh come on!

Cass and Max-Ernest snuck into the gym. They swiftly and unnoticeably went behind it and Max-Ernest took out his Decoder. He then pulled out the note from his pocket.

"Let's see…" he concentrated on the note.

"Well…?"

"Wait"

The note said:

_Cass, Max-Ernest, and Yo-yoji_

_We all know about Pietro's unexpected death and so with great dismay, I would like to say that the Terces Society doesn't have a leader. We're going to have a meeting later at midnight to vote for the new leader. I myself am a candidate. Please vote for me!_

_Best Regards,_

_Owen_

"That's it?" Cass was perplexed

"I thought it'd be mission or an emergency!" Max-Ernest felt upset.

They looked at each other and sighed in dismay. Well, at least Owen wasn't being eaten by a pack of hungry lions or in Antarctica being chased by a couple of Polar bears or falling off a cliff maybe even being tortured by his mother with her all day all night nagging—assuming he went to his mother's house…

They stood up and marched into the cafeteria.

"Oh man! This sucks!" said Cass

"Stop repeating that over and over again. Perhaps we should tell Yo-yoji"

"Why?"

"_Why?_"

"Yes! Why?"

"'Why?' What?"

"Why tell him?"

"Why?"

"You were the one who said not to tell him"

"I meant the message from Pietro. If we don't tell him, they'll get suspicious of us and we're all supposed to vote"

"I guess you're right"

"What's with you?"

"Why?"

"At first you were like, 'Why can't we tell Yo-yoji?' Now you're all, 'why should we tell Yo-yoji?'"

"I have my reasons!" she said

"Okay…"

They sat down at the nuts table. Suddenly, Kate noticed something on Yoji's back.

"Uhm… Yo-yoji, there's something taped to your back"

Yoji felt a piece of paper and took it off.

"Those sick jerks!"

"You think they're cool?" Max-Ernest was perplexed.

"No! I meant they're sick!"

"Oh, I thought you meant they were cool"

"What does it say?" Kate asked

"Here, take a look for yourself"

The note said:

**I AM A GAY!**

Cass almost burst out laughing but Max-Ernest stared hard at her. She kept her laugh to herself.

"Can I see that?" Max-Ernest said holding his hand out.

Yoji handed him the piece of paper.

Max-Ernest examined it and then felt something unusual underneath it.

"What?" Cass asked

"Hey, Yo-yoji, feel this"

Yoji reluctantly took the paper and felt it too.

"Here, you feel it"

Cass felt it too.

"Excuse me" they all said simultaneously. They ran out the cafeteria.

Max-Ernest took out a pencil.

"How can a pencil help us?" said Yoji

"Can you actually read it by touching it?" Cass asked

"No and no"

Max-Ernest rubbed the pencil lead onto the paper and the message appeared.

It said:

_Yo-yoji, Max-Ernest, Cassandra,_

_I am going to ba a candidate for the election of the new Terces leader. Please vote for me. Especially you, Yo-yoji, vote for me or perish!_

_The election is later midnight_

_Lily Wei_

"Another one" said Cass and Max-Ernest

"I promise I'll vote for you, Master Wei…" Yoji said with a frightened look on his face

"Owen sent this one" Max-Ernest handed him the folded piece of paper

"Translate please"

"Here"

He let him read his decoder.

"Oh come on!"

"Yes, Yo-yoji, oh c'mon…"


	16. Election night!

Cass, Max-Ernest and Yoji, came at the meeting. They found Owen smiling at them, Lily waving at them and then glaring at Yoji. Yoji swallowed his spit.

The elections began.

Cass and Max-Ernest had a rough time.

Yoji had a tormented time. Lily was right behind him and he pretended as if he knew nothing. He finally decided to vote for his Master.

The votes were in and Mr. Wallace was about to announce the winner.

"Well, the winner got three votes. I didn't vote by the way. The new Terces leader is…"

Lily had her fingers crossed so did Owen. Even Yoji had his fingers crossed because if she didn't win, he'll die.

"It's Owen!"

Cass and Max-Ernest exchanged grins while Yoji started running.

"Yo-yoji…! Get your freaking violin and we're practicing right now!"

"But I—"

"Or would you prefer an even more violent torture?"

Yoji felt his spine tingle. He ran away to get his violin.

Cass and Max-Ernest involuntarily took a step back.

Lily looked at them and smiled.

"Uhm, can we go home now?" Cass asked Owen

"Yes but before that, please notify Yo-yoji about his punishment from Lily lasting for about three days"

"Yes, we will" said Max-Ernest and they left.

As they were walking home Cass noticed something about Max-Ernest.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"You seem a lot calmer now."

"I do huh?"

"Yeah… And about Kate, are you sure you're really giving her up?"

"I don't like her" he said bluntly and faced Cass, "She's just my friend and besides, Yoji likes her and—"

"Is that the only reason?"

Max-Ernest's eyes widened and the wind blew hard while they were standing on the streets that cold midnight. He immediately recovered and answered, "Why? What do you think is the reason?"

"Max-Ernest, I know you're hiding something! Tell me the truth! Who is it?"

"Who's what?"

"Is it Yvonne?"

"How did this conversation go to Yvonne?"

"I'm asking you! Is it her?"

"Is she what?"

"Max-Ernest, if you don't want to tell me, you could've just said so!"

"What could've I said?"

"MAX-ERNEST…!"

"_What?_"

"Ok, I get it!"

"What do you get?"

"Ever since _she_ came in your life, you don't trust me anymore!"

"No! It's not like—"

"Shut up!" she said and slammed the door of her house at his face.

"We're not together…"

Cass remained at the door.

"We were never together…"

He left.

Cass slightly opened the door to watch him leave.


	17. A dirty move

The next day…

"Hey, Cass, have you seen Max-Ernest? I haven't seen him all morning," said Yoji

"I thought he might be with you" she replied

"Oh! Max-Ernest called me, he said he won't be going to school today," said Kate, "He said his mother persuaded him to go somewhere but he told me to tell the teacher that he had a headache since yesterday"

"Did he?" Cass asked

"Yes"

"Then why did he go with his mother?"

"He said to get her to stop nagging at him"

"But he has a headache!"

"I told him that but he told me it was best to follow his mother"

"Where was he going?"

"I asked him that but he didn't say anything. He just hung up"

"Did you call again?"

"I tried to but his phone was off…"

"Oh, I see…"

The bell rang and they all went to class.

Max-Ernest was being tormented by his mother.

"Here!" she said, "You like this right?"

"No"

"What about this?"

"No…"

"This?"

"No!"

"This!"

"NO!"

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I wanna go home! I have a headache!"

"You do?" she checked his forehead and felt that he was a little warmer than usual. "You seem feverish"

Max-Ernest remembered that when he left Cass's house, he was nearly run over by a truck that his heart beat really fast. Then he ran home and did all his homework while drink hot chocolate and (trust me) that was a lot of homework. He finished at four a.m. then he couldn't even sleep. He only slept for twenty minutes then his mom woke him up. I guess that's why he got a fever.

"I'm sorry, let's go home!" His mother escorted him out.

Max-Ernest was too tired to even notice the figure in the women's section of the clothes store.

"So the poison did work…" she smirked, "Ms. Mauvias will be so proud of me!"

Amber took he phone out and called Ms. Mauvias.

"Hello, Ms. Mauvias," she began, "I succeeded"


	18. Confession

A week had passed and Cass hadn't the slightest glimpse of Max-Ernest anywhere. She was getting anxious. What could've happened to Max-Ernest? What could be happening to her best friend? She couldn't take it any longer. Right after school, she went to visit who seemed to be her only friend in the world, well, the only friend she could trust with everything. She knocked on the door and Max-Ernest's father opened it. She was surprised. Why was he in his ex-wife's half house?

"Uhm, may I please see Max-Ernest?"

"Max-Ernest…? Didn't his mother tell you?"

"Why? What happened?"

"He's in the hospital, he collapsed two days ago!"

"WHAT! How is he?"

"I don't know. You may visit him if you want to…"

"Where s he checked at?"

"The hospital you were in when you were in a coma."

"Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!" he closed the door

Cass then went running as fast as her legs can carry herself. She finally reached the hospital. She went to the receptionist and said, "Excuse me, miss"

"Cass, is that you? You seem alright now! Did they ever find out why you went in a coma?"

"They never did," she lied

"Well, what are you doing here then?"

"Which room is Max-Ernest in?"

"Max-Ernest…? Oh! That's right!" she said, "I'm very sorry for your best friend. You're in his shoes right now aren't you?"

"Why? What happened?"

"He's in a coma right now and we can't find out why."

"He is?"

"Did you know what he went through when you were in a coma?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't get him to smile, he only smiled to get me out of the way but right after that, he went back to his sad face. I didn't bother him anymore."

Cass was silenced.

"Your mother even told me that he couldn't speak for ten days. The words he muttered were only simple yeses and no's and they came out like little grunts that were hardly recognizable as language… He even put in a fake epileptic fit. I don't know why but I guess he felt like you were going to die and wanted to drag himself down with you when the doctors treated him."

Cass knew about the fake epileptic fit but she knew better than to speak of it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was your boyfriend or your long time secret admirer. Oh, that boy…"

Cass's eyes widened.

"That boy really does love you."

Cass couldn't take much more, tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me all that but, where is his room?"

"Oh! It's the P.I.C.U., your room"

Cass waved goodbye and went to the room where her best friend was and where she used to be. She looked at his face, his pale face. His lips not moving and his eyes shut. She took a seat beside his bed. She saw the mirror where Max-Ernest saw his future self. Cass smiled then finally, a tear streamed down her cheek. She remembered all Max-Ernest did for her and what did she ever do for him? She'd been selfish and Max-Ernest had been too generous. She remembered finding Pietro's notebook. She had no idea what do with the code. If she had never met Max-Ernest, she wouldn't be able to be part of the Terces. She remembered when they were trapped in the Midnight sun's ship. If Max-Ernest never taught her how to escape from the rope, they would've been eaten by a shark or drowning in the ocean. If Max-Ernest hadn't been there at the chocolate plantation, she would've been dead now or at least her mother would've been. If Max-Ernest hadn't been there, they wouldn't be able to find out how to open Cass's treasure chest. Even if he did it indirectly, he did find the hint to figuring all the stuff out. If Max-Ernest hadn't been there, Cass may never have found the Ibis ring. Without Max-Ernest, Cass wouldn't even know the secret, let alone that she was the secret keeper. Most of all, without Max-Ernest, Cass would still be alone by now. She never would've found a real friend to stay by her through everything. She never would've had someone to share a laugh with. She never would've had a friend who loves chocolate so much that she could laugh about it. Without Max-Ernest, she would've had no purpose in life. Then it hit her.

"Max-Ernest," she whispered, "I love you…"

She stared at his face and wondered if she'll ever see him alive again.


	19. Just the two of us left

Cass fell asleep in the hospital until his mother woke her up.

"Cass…?" she just got there, "How did you know about this?"

"I came to your house and Max-Ernest's father told me everything" she said rubbing her eyes

"Oh, I see," she said, "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know really," she looked at her watch, "I think I've been here for awhile"

"You should go home, your mother maybe looking for you"

"Okay…" she walked out and then home.

"Hi mom" she said as she entered her house

"I see you heard of what happened to Max-Ernest"

"Yeah I—"she was startled to see a girl with her mom and not just any girl, it was Amber!

"You!" she screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"Cass," said her mother, "It's not polite to say that to our visitor!"

"No, its fine," she smirked, "I was here to talk to Cass privately"

"What do you want?"

"Let's talk outside…"

Amber led Cass out and shut the door behind them while making sure no one was listening.

"Cass," she smirked

"What?" her ears were burning red

"I see your ears never change,"

"What about it?"

"I was here to talk to you about Max-Ernest," she smiled, "but then again, I'll let Ms. Mauvias do the talking"

"Hello Cass," she smirked, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I'll just stand by here," she smiled

"Ms. Mauvias, what do you want?"

"The same thing I wanted a long time ago. What is the secret?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Follow me your grandfathers' fire station"

"Cass," called out her mom, "I'll let you talk while I go to sleep, you have the key right?"

"Yeah mom"

Her mom went up and slept.

"Why should I follow you there?"

"Take a look for yourself…"

She followed them to her grandfathers' fire station. She opened the door and found Grandpa Wayne on the ground trying his hardest to breathe.

"Grandpa Wayne!" she cried out and went to his side

"Yes, yes," said Ms. Mauvias, "We forgot all about that experiment"

"What did you do to him?" she screamed

"We poisoned him that's all," said Amber, "the poison wasn't perfect yet. We used him as a test subject!"

"Why you—"

"Its fine, Cass," said Ms. Mauvias, "as Amber told you, the poison wasn't perfect yet so he'll be fine tomorrow."

"Now… What? You're gonna poison me? If you poison me, you'll never find out the secret!"

"No," they said in unison

"If I were you, you should be more worried about your best friend," said Ms. Mauvias

"What do you mean?"

"We poisoned him and this time, the poison was perfect."

Cass couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Tell us the secret and we'll give you the antidote"

"And what is the antidote?"

"The elixirs we drink" said Amber

"You have until next month or Max-Ernest will die," said Ms. Mauvias, "It's your choice…"

Cass stood there for a minute thinking about what she could do. She then came to the decision of asking Yoji for help.

Thirty minutes later…

"Ok, Cass," Yoji said with half a smile, "I'm not mad. I kinda understand why."

"What do you mean?"

"Why he wants to have a mission with only you two while leaving me out of it"

"Well,"

"Max-Ernest is hiding something from us, well, mostly from you. I know he wants to be with you on a mission without me because he misses the good old days, am I right?"

"Yeah, you are"

"That isn't all though," he said with a smirk, "but I'm not telling you what I think. It'll disturb you"

Cass tilted her head a little and Yoji just laughed.

"But we need a plan," said Yoji turning serious, "What would Max-Ernest do at a time like this?"

Cass's face suddenly looked sadder. "I don't know. I'm sure he would've thought of a plan but we're not as smart as he is…"

"Then we'll just have to improvise," Yoji smiled as if to lighten her mood.

She smiled back as a response that it worked. She may still like him a little.

He held out his hand for her and she stared at it and back at him in confusion.

"Well…?" he said, "Aren't you gonna try and save Max-Ernest? We should get all the information we need!"

She took his hand and together, they fled out the window.


	20. That was unexpected

The first place they snuck into was the public library. Yoji picked the lock.

"Are you sure that'll work?" she asked, "And how did you even learn how to pick a lock?"

"Kate taught me," he replied as the door opened, "Get in"

"How does Addisson know how to pick a lock?" she asked

"She knows a lot of things," he said as he locked the door again.

"Yeah but someone as sweet and harmless as her would know how to pick a lock," she said

"Hey. You should just thank her or I wouldn't be able to pick locks. Now where do you think Max-Ernest will look first?"

"I dunno, probably the part with the alchemy books."

They went to that section and took out three books that has hieroglyphs on it and was kinda dusty.

"Then…?"

Cass now understood Max-Ernest's point of view wider, "Egyptian!"

They went to that section and found one dusty book on the secret.

"After that…"

"I dunno, where else could we look?"

Suddenly, as if someone were listening to Cass and Yoji, a bluish black book fell on Cass's hands. The book had golden stars embedded on it that were as if they were staring at actual stars and finally, there was a golden sun at the center of the book. When you look at its blinding light, it's almost as if you're staring at an empty universe with a sun that's blinding yet intriguing. It's like you've been staring at an endless midnight sun.

"This has got to be it," said Cass

"How can you be sure?"

"You're staring at it like there's no tomorrow because of that light"

"Good point."

They sat down immediately without a second to waste.

"What?" Cass asked

"Nothing, it's just, how can we read a seven hundred page book before morning?"

"Check the table of contents; maybe we'll see what's useful!"

"Great idea"

They checked the table of contents.

_**Midnight Sun**_

_**1….History**_

_**105…Lord Pharaoh, our founder**_

_**200…Goals**_

_**300…The Secret**_

_**400…Life spans**_

_**450…Oldest people in organization**_

_**460…Known leaders from 1500's – 20xx**_

_**490…Our special Elixirs**_

_**500…Death**_

_**550…**__**Looking youthful everyday**_

_**600…Being forever young**_

_**620…..Our plastic surgery specialists**_

_**625…..Why we wear gloves**_

_**642…..Difference**_

_**650…..Our school**_

_**670…..Formulation**_

_**690…..Contact us**_

_**691…..Our high class products**_

_**692…..Membership**_

_**700…..Present leaders, Ms. Mauvias**_

"Elixirs, Yo-yoji!" she said, "After that, check out formulation and being forever young!"

Yoji flipped through the pages. He and Cass probably read for hours and they couldn't find anything useful.

"And I thought this would be our key to learning how to make the elixirs…"

"Me too"

"You two having trouble there?" said a voice

Cass and Yoji were taken aback. They stood on their guard and there, a figure emerged from the shadows.

The familiar red hair surprised them above all.

"KATE…?" Yoji exclaimed

"Hello Yo-yoji," she said, "Hi Cass"

"You saw everything?" Cass asked recovering from shock.

"I've known everything from the beginning"

"No way, it can't be," said Yoji, "Are you…" he paused for a bit before he could get this all in his head, "Owen…?"

"WHAT? NO! THAT'S SO GROSS!" she replied, "I'm his niece and I'm also in the Terces."

"So everything about you was a lie?" he asked

"No, you've met the real me. I'm the shy type but not around you guys."

"So about your liking Max-Ernest," Cass began

She blushed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Cass and Yoji stared at each other then sighed. Cass liked Max-Ernest now and Yoji liked Kate ever since.

"Anyway, what you guys need is an inside job!" she said.

"What do you mean?" said Yoji

"Like my uncle, I am also a master of disguise and well adjusted actress. The other advantage is that the midnight sun doesn't know about me."

"So?" Cass said

"You don't really expect them to like, write the elixir's formula on some book I stole from their library."

Cass and Yoji exchanged glances and looked away as if embarrassed.

"You did, didn't you?"

They blushed then nodded. That was so embarrassing they would imagine Max-Ernest say if he were here. They wouldn't even be embarrassed if he were there.

"Well, anyway, you need someone to sneak out one elixir or the formula if possible. If it's impossible to sneak out an elixir or the formula, you guys should get Intel on the hideout so you'd know how to infiltrate it and you should have a plan."

"So you're going in there?" Yoji asked

"Yes, I'll just disguise myself as my dead cousin. She hasn't been registered dead yet and won't be for at least another two months. How long did Ms. Mauvias give you until," she didn't wanna say it, "until Max-Ernest… dies?"

Cass was silenced.

"She gave us a month," said Yoji

"I see," she said, "Then that's more than enough time!"

Cass made a half smile.

"I'll just borrow Owen's stuff!"

They all exchanged glances and smiled. Cass went home alone while Yoji and Kate went home together.

* * *

><p><strong>SK – Yeah, about the Cass-Yoji moment, yeah, it didn't have a particular reason, I just like messing with you! Thanks for the continuous reviews and for reading my fan fiction, I didn't really think it would be liked by most Cass-Max-Ernest fans! I'd just do it to do it. You guys can really boost a person's confidence. Thank you again! God Bless you all! Just so you know, I owe everything to God so I say thank you to Him the most! Thanks again guys! I'll also be revealing that I'm gonna have a sequel to this when it's done! Don't jump to conclusions at the ending ok? Jumping to conclusions is one of the deadliest ways of jumping as said by Lemony Snicket in one of his books in A Series of Unfortunate Events! You guys are Oosum! Thank you again and God Bless!<strong>


	21. Plan in action

They went to school the next day. Kate and Yoji already had a plan on how she was getting into the Midnight Sun. They talked at the nuts table.

"Ok, we have 29 days left," said Yoji, "We have to make this work."

"Here's what we're gonna do," said Kate, "I'll announce that I have to go somewhere because of my parents and I'll be gone for at least a month."

"And then, she'll send her cousin the next day to copy her notes for her," said Yoji, "She has a hot cousin too bad she's dead."

"Yo-yoji…! Focus…!" Kate glared at him, "Even if she's dead that's still my cousin!"

"Well sorry!"

"Anyway, I'll befriend Amber in that way she might leak out something about the Midnight Sun and I might have a chance to get in!"

"It's just a chance, there's no guarantee you'll get in." said Cass

"Actually," said Yoji, "We have a back-up plan."

"I'll pretend liking those stupid Skelton Sisters songs and whatever she likes doing she might offer me the midnight sun"

"You said might not will," said Cass

"Stop being such a pessimist!" said Yoji, "Kate will get in no matter what!"

"I guess you're right, she is pretty," said Cass

"She sure is," said Yoji

"Excuse me?" said Kate

"Nothing!" he blushed

"Ok so I just gotta tell the teacher."

"Wait, what about your parents?" said Cass

"My parents…? I live with my siblings and they all go to work before I wake up and go home when I'm asleep"

They all stood up and told Mrs. Perkins. She approved then dismissal came and Kate went home.

The next day…

"I hope this works," Kate said to herself as she was purposely letting herself go to school late. She took a bath and used her sister's soap that leaves an after scent she used her brother's shampoo that was actually for men but smelled sweet and feminine. After that, she went to look for the prettiest dress she had in her closet and found nothing of the sorts like people in the likes of Amber would wear. She then fished a mini skirt from her sister's closet. It was pink and purple with ruffles and it was glittery had Max-Ernest's life not been in stake, she never would've worn this. She had pink stockings that she barely wore but in this case, she had to make an exception. She wore the mini skirt over the stockings with flower patterns stitched on it. She sighed. "I don't wanna do this but I have to" she told herself. She looked at the clock and only a few minutes left and the bell would ring in school. She looked for more of her sister's high school clothes. She found a pink tank top, a purple backless, Lot's of sleeveless junk. She finally decided to wear the most dignity degrading thing her cousin would ever wear. It was a red tube thing that goes down below her breasts. She didn't want to look in the mirror anymore but she had to. That was only the beginning. She still had to put make up on—Amber style make up on. She put on pink glittery lipstick and purple eye shadow then she reddened her cheeks. After that, she decided to go overboard with Amber's look that she took her wig and streaked it with purple streaks. The waist length wig was black and beautifully straight just like her cousin's hair the only thing different was it had streaks now. She wore the freaking thing and took one last look in the mirror and sighed. "I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this." She grabbed her bags and went out for school.

As she entered the gates, she found out that the bell had already rung. She went in the classroom and Mrs. Perkins paid no attention to her. She merely shown her to her seat and class went on normally. Yoji couldn't help but stare. Cass gave him a warning look. He sighed and looked away.

Then lunch came. Kate sat at the nuts table first to talk about her so called "cousin."

"My name is Amethyst Sapphina," she told Glob and Daniel-not-Danielle; "You're friends with Addisson, right?"

"Actually, they're friends with Addisson." Said Glob pointing at Cass and Yoji, "Hey, Saph, I'm famous on the net, you might wanna give me a call…" He handed her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Ok, that is just gross!" she slapped the piece of paper on his face which caught Amber's attention.

"You guys are friends with my cousin?" she raised an eye brow, "What losers! Well, except for you, Yo-yoji, right? I've heard your name from somewhere. But you with the dreadlocks and the girl with the backpack, seriously, you guys look like you need an unattainable makeover"

Cass looked over at Yoji. Surely he wouldn't try to strangle her but that was quite offensive. She was wrong. Yoji looked like he wanted to kick her butt.

"Yo-yoji," she whispered, "That's Addisson remember?"

"Oh yeah, right," he said

"Anyway," said Kate, "I'm Amethyst Sapphina you guys can just call me Amethyst, or Sapphina. Only my friends can call me Am or Saph. So weird fat dude lay off on calling me that!" she said like she was a whole different person. A mean person who'd do anything to get the latest pink tank top at the Xxx—whatever X store. She quickly caught Amber's eye.

"Well hi!" she said in her sweet voice, "I'm Amber, would you like to go hang out with me?"

"Sure!" she smiled, "but before that," she walked up to Yoji and whispered something in his ear. When she was done, she smiled a flirty smile and ran her fingers through his bangs. After all that she left.

"What was that all about?" Cass asked in shock

Yoji was shocked too but not with what Kate whispered. He was shocked with how she did that. He blushed. "She's a great actress, I can say that," he told Cass

"Yo-yoji, what did she say?"

"She told me she's got it all under control and she'll pretend to like me for awhile. Just to manipulate Amber and act like the popular crowd. I mean come on; she's HOT in her disguise"

Cass stared then said, "You know, if Max-Ernest were here, he would've told you how much of a pervert you've become"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes, Yo-yoji, you are,"

"At least the plan is working,"

"At least she didn't insult my ears,"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Yo-yoji, how do you do it?" said Glob

"How do I do what?"

"How do you make the ladies love you?"

"WHAT?" he blushed," Uh… How do I say this? I don't know. Results may vary?"

"C'mon Yo-yoji, I gave you lots of good deals on food!"

"Well, you have to get thinner first, and then I'll tell you."

"Are you mocking my weight?"

"No! I'm not! Trust me! But you really have to get thinner first."

"Fine…"

Yoji turned to Cass and then turned to Amber's table. Cass turned to Yoji and then turned to Amber's table. They were both surprised that this was actually working and at how good Kate was in acting like a whore.


	22. Progress

Kate—I mean Amethyst, hung with Amber after class. Amber had lots of fun while Kate pretended to since she knew this was _all_ for Max-Ernest.

They spent the whole week together. Today was the first week of their so-called "friendship."

Cass and Yoji tried to cope with Kate's acting sometimes nearly forgetting she was in disguise and was really Amethyst Sapphina. Today was one of those days.

"Hey idiots!" she yelled, "and Yo-yoji"

Yoji's eye twitched while Cass just let her insult her like that since, well, she was freaking acting.

"What?" she said as she glanced her way.

"Tell me, how my cousin came to hang out with losers like you. Except you Yo-yoji, you're actually the only guy that's freaking cool."

"That's it!" Yoji stood up.

Cass shot him a "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" look. He didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Just stop messing with my friends or flirting with me! It doesn't work! I'm so sick of you! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GIRL! I'M GONNA FREAKING PUNCH YOU RIGHT IN YOUR DELICATE FACE!" He was about to when Cass caught his arm. She gave him a look. Yoji was still fuming but sat back down. "Just leave me alone."

Amber then just took her along with her. Kate flashed an innocent smile at Yoji, thinking that he had potential for acting.

"I know you have to make this believable but you don't have to go overboard!" said Cass

"I'm sick of Amethyst! He name just suits her! I'll call her AS from now on!"

"What? You don't have to act around me!"

"What do you mean act?"

"That's Addisson, remember?"

"That's Kate?" he blinked then looked over at her direction, "Wow, I completely forgot…"

"Seriously…?" Cass looked at him like he was insane. What had happened to the dude she used to like? He had stooped so low. Was he really this stupid? No, she told herself, Kate is just a really good actress. It's completely believable and besides, she can't be that mean. She didn't like him anymore but she felt like there was another bond growing between them, a different bond. She couldn't quite put her finger into it yet.

"Anyway, she left a note last night," he reached into his pocket, "It's in a different code from the Terces. It's a number code."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked

"You hang out with Max-Ernest a lot. I'm guessing you know how to decode this."

"Even if I hang out with him a lot, I'm still not Max-Ernest!" she glared at him with the same icy glare Max-Ernest gave him last summer.

"Now you're starting to look like him…" he said as he moved away from Cass by an inch.

Cass let it go. "Give me the note, if I can't decode it, I'll try borrowing his decoder."

"His parents will you borrow a video game? I don't think so. Why would you borrow his seemingly game player with his parents there? I say we take it from his room while the window is open! What would his parents even say? What are you gonna say so they'd happen to let you borrow that? _'Uhm, can I borrow Max-Ernest's Decoder so we could unlock a code?'_"

"You're crazier than I am" she said as expressionlessly as she could while examining the piece of paper trying to do it closest to how M-E would.

_3, [25]-[25],_

_9'[13] 73[20]9[14]7 3[12][15][19]5[18] [20][15] [20]85 [13]94[14]978[20] [19][21][14]. 9[14] [20]8[18]55 41[25][19] 9 31[14] [19]1[25] 9 31[14] 75[20] 9[14]._

_[11][13]_

"You sure it's her? It looks like a computer wrote it," she was staring at the piece of paper confused, "Why can't she just write in the usual code?"

"She did that for a reason," said Yoji

"Let's see, I'll try again. 3 & [25]-[25]… Maybe she meant C & Y-Y. So 3 stands for C and 25 stands for Y. I get it!" she smiled like Max-Ernest would, "She used brackets because there are numbers with two digits and each number stands for a letter in the alphabet!"

"Well, hurry up and decode the freaking thing!"

"Alright…! Alright…! Don't push me!"

Cass decoded the message and she got this:

_C, Y-Y,_

_I'm getting closer to the Midnight Sun. In three days I can say I can get in._

_K-M_

Cass and Yoji exchanged glances of satisfaction. They smiled at what they found out. Kate might even be able to steal the formula or an elixir itself! She taught Yoji how to pick a lock and stole a book from the Midnight Sun. She's a master of disguise and a convincing actress. Who wouldn't think she's a master thief? Really dense people, I can say.

Cass and Yoji waited for three days. They didn't know what was happening to her but she might be able to get in.

"Tell me more about this club!" she said like the girly-girl she wasn't.

"Well, they can make you look eternally beautiful! So are you in?" Amber replied excited.

"Of course I'm in! I might even have a chance on Yo-yoji!"

"Yeah, Maybe!" she smiled not showing the fact that Yoji was one of the organizations problems.

"When is the initiation?" she asked eagerly. You really can't see a single flaw in her acting.

"You want it to be tonight?"

"Of course Am!" she squealed, "I'd like that!"

"Alright then, I'll call Ms. Mauvias right now!" She dialed on her phone. "Hello, Ms. Mauvias… We're about to get a new member!"

Their plan had worked.


	23. Return to the other side

"_Wake up, please wake up…"_

He woke up in the middle of the street. He recognized the voice. It was a girl's voice—a girl very important to him. It was misty but he knew the place all too well. He was in between his _homes_. He stood up and saw people walking but there were no cars. Why didn't he get run over anyway? He guessed that he'd been there for awhile and surely at least one car would've passed by. Then it hit him. "No, not again," he whispered under his breath and then he saw a bird. A dove actually, it was Pietro's dove.

"This is real," he said.

The dove started to fly away and he chased after it. "Hey! Wait! Stop…!" He ran a long distance but somehow he wasn't at all tired— one of the advantages of staying on the other side. He found himself standing in front of the door of a building. It was where he had swimming lessons. He wasn't so sure if he'd ever have them again. He entered the building and found the dove resting on Pietro's finger.

"Pietro, Luciano," he called out, "Why am I here again? What happened?"

He walked up to them.

"Max-Ernest," Pietro began, "I should be asking you that. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I don't know either!"

"I think I know," Luciano began, "It might have been the midnight sun."

"Huh?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes. Pietro went to meet our parents that time so he didn't see what happened. Amber put poison in your hot chocolate."

"What? When am I gonna wake up then?"

"Max-Ernest, to be honest, I don't know," said Luciano.

"What do you mean you don't know? You knew the last time!"

"It's hard to tell. Last time you've only been in bed for a few hours. Now you're lying on a gurney in a hospital and you've been there for a week and five days. We don't know if you'll ever wake up. All you can do is hope."

"So you mean I'm in a coma? What's the antidote then?"

"I believe it is one of the Midnight Sun's elixirs,"

"What? How am I gonna get one of those?"

"Cass is trying her best to get one for you together with the Japanese boy and the red haired girl,"

"Kate knows about the midnight sun?"

"Yes, it turns out, Kate is actually Owen's niece," Pietro replied.

"So she's part of the Terces?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"Then what am I gonna do now?"

"You just have to have faith in Cass like she had faith in you when you tried to wake her up."

"Alright, I'll do that…"

Max-Ernest looked down and turned to the pool. He took his shoes off and dove in. He swam perfectly now. Just about enough to survive a flood or being lost at sea. He swam up until his head was out of the water. He remembered something when he was just a beginner and didn't know how to swim well yet. He closed his eyes and remembered.

Cass decided to watch Max-Ernest have swimming lessons after the first day of school. Now she was there and wanted to swim too. It was Max-Ernest's break and it was also Yoji's. Max-Ernest was holding onto a round floater with a handle that was three inches taller and wider than his head and it was completely full of air. Cass dove into the water and rose up from it when she reached Max-Ernest. She rested her arms on the floater. "Hey," she smiled.

Max-Ernest blushed and involuntarily let go of the floater's handle and Cass slipped off. He quickly grabbed the handle again looked around for Cass.

"Cass?" he was starting to panic and he saw her drowning by the six feet part of the pool.

"Oh no…! This is my fault! Wait Cass! I'll save you! Uhm, what am I gonna do? Yo-yoji, help me! I don't wanna drown a—"someone tugged on his foot and the person rose up. It was Cass.

"Gotcha," she smirked.

"Don't mess with me like that!" ye exclaimed while jabbing her shoulder which made her laugh, "You scared me! I thought you were really drowning!"

Cass laughed louder. "Sure why not," she smiled.

He opened his eyes and smirked. "I can't die yet," he thought, "I'll make sure to tell her before I go…"


	24. Hope

Cass entered the hospital room. She sat by Max-Ernest's side and tried to talk to him.

"Hey, Max-Ernest, guess what? Addisson is part of the Terces! She's actually Owen's niece! Cool huh? Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We were too preoccupied with Kate getting into the Midnight Sun so she can sneak an elixir out before you… you know what I mean right? Anyway, even though you're just lying there, it doesn't mean I can't talk to you anymore, right? You're my best friend and I wanna tell you everything! So if you can hear me then I'll tell you everything happening lately. If only my voice would wake you up like how yours did with me. There's no harm in trying though. It's not like my voice would kill you, right? Am I right? I don't like Yo-yoji anymore. I feel like there's something else between us. You know something different. Not in a romantic way, it's something totally different from that. Could you help me figure it out when you wake up? I know you'd say _if_ you wake up but I'm saying when because I know that you _will_ wake up. You seem a lot quiet now, you know? Maybe that was how quiet you were when I was in a coma. There are just tubes and wires connected to you because I know you need them to live. You know, I'm not used to seeing you like this. It makes my eyes well up with tears but I gotta get an elixir no matter what. I will get one don't worry about me. What's important is that you're alive! Do you know what Addisson is doing for you? She disguised herself as a whore to get into the midnight sun. She wants to save you so she suffered hanging out with Amber for awhile. You can't really see a single flaw in her acting though. If I can compare her to Owen, I'd choose Addisson. Max-Ernest, can't you just wake up? Please wake up so Addisson won't suffer anymore. I don't want her to suffer so much. Why do I sound so redundant? I'm starting to sound like you aren't I? But Max-Ernest, wake up. Please wake up. I'll do anything! I'll even give you dark chocolate all the time! You hear that? I'm gonna give you dark chocolate so please wake up! I hate seeing you this pale. I hate even having to look at those tubes and wires connected to you. I hate seeing you suffering, like you haven't suffered enough for me. I know you have suffered this much I don't want you to suffer more. It'd be better if you woke up with amnesia. You would be out of this whole secret mess. You'd be safer. I'd dragged you into this didn't I? You know, your hair is starting to get uneven. You want me to cut it for you? I think that sounds too weird even for us don't you think? I miss you. I want you with me at the nuts table in school. I wanna sit beside you at the school bus. I wanna talk to you during school hours. I wanna go to your house every now and then. I wanna be there when something bad happens so I can help you right away. You know, I keep saying you know huh? But you know, sometimes you just wish that this whole thing we call reality… You can just wake up and find that reality is all a bad dream. I want that too. Unfortunately, this is all too real. Why you? Why not me? Is it because they knew I couldn't resist helping you? I couldn't take it without you? Probably, I guess so. I didn't even know I could talk this much without taking a break to breathe first. When you wake up, you better promise me that I'll never see you like this again. Promise, okay? Good. Thanks, now I know you won't end up like this again. NOT EVER AGAIN… I sound like you, don't I? I dunno I just wanna talk to you so badly. I miss your jokes that I don't laugh at. I miss you practicing your magic tricks on me. But let me just get to the point. Do me a favor and wake up, please wake up. I don't know what I'd do without you. You have to wake up! Don't give up so easily, Max-Ernest! If you can see me right now, you'd be laughing at my face. I look so pathetic." She wiped tears from her eyes, "Please come back Max-Ernest. I need you here. Without you, I'm just another random survivalist. If I never met you that day at the school field, I wouldn't know the secret if it weren't for you. I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you. Thank you. Don't tell me to take it back because I know that I really _should_ say thanks. If you never came, I'd still be accepting Amber's lip gloss. If you never came, Mrs. Johnson would be the most of my problems. If you never came, I wouldn't have friends at all. Can you promise me another thing? Can you promise me that I could see you smile again? Remember to thank Addisson for helping you, okay? Visiting hours are almost over… I have to go now. The nurse is standing by the door and I still have school. G-g-good-b-b-bye…" And somehow she thought she saw Max-Ernest's hand move.

"It must be nothing," she said and went out of the room. She took one last look before leaving completely. She saw his face with a smile. She thought she had imagined it but she didn't. She smiled too. "I'll wake you up like you did with me, ok?" she whispered.

She walked to school with that smile glued to her mind. She _will_ wake him up. She wanted to. No. She _needed_ to.


	25. What the elixir can do

Kate—I mean Amethyst—man I just can't get used to that name—was attending the midnight sun's initiation. They were almost over.

"Now, as a member, please drink the elixir," said Ms. Mauvias as she handed her a cup.

She drank the elixir. Ms. Mauvias smiled.

"Now, you are one of us!" Just then, lightning went flashing from the windows. Kate thought it suited Ms. Mauvias as she said that last line. She stifled a laugh.

"Our next meeting is tomorrow," she yelled, "I expect you all to be here especially you Amethyst,"

"Yes, Ms. Mauvias."

"Go home everyone!"

Kate seemed to have left her elixir half empty. She tried to sneak out with it but…

"Wait," Ms. Mauvias suddenly said, "Why won't you just finish that cup here?"

"May I give it to my grandmother? She's very ill and—"

"Well, let her join then,"

"She can barely move if you would please just—"

"No, I cannot allow that, finish drinking it here."

"Alright but, can I just get the formula so I can make one—"

"No, you may only make an elixir within the midnight sun grounds. Doing it outside is strictly forbidden."

"But my grandmother—"

"I'm sorry Amethyst,"

Ms. Mauvias left. Now Kate had to gather information about the facility and devise an infiltration plan. At least they still had hope.

Sunday had passed now they had a school day. Kate— Amethyst flung a bunch of papers at the nuts table. I gotta learn to get used to that name. Anyway, where were we? Oh, that's right!

"Just what do you want, Amethyst?" said Yoji adding emphasis to the word "Amethyst."

"My shift's almost over. In two and a half weeks, I'm getting out of here," she said seriously. They noticed Amber was absent. She probably went out with Ms. Mauvias again.

Just then, Glob came panting. Was it really Glob? He'd gotten so thin that no one recognized him.

"Hey guys," he smiled, "Amethyst Sapphina, you look nice especially your hair,"

"GLOB?" they all yelled in unison.

"What do you think Yo-yoji?" he said, "Now will you help me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ka—Amethyst said as she slapped him with the back of her hand. I really need to get used to that name. Anyway, "I know you like me but even if you get thin, I will never and I mean _never_ go out with you," she said and ten walked away.

"That was harsh," said Daniel-not-Danielle.

"SHUT IT!" Glob growled.

"Sure why not… The ladies just don't love you, Glob," Yoji said with a shrug, "But I must admit it was a bold move to lose that much weight in about two weeks. How'd you do it?"

"I stole some drink from an old warehouse. Nobody was there but there was a container that said special drink. I thought they'd want me to write about it in my blog so I drank all of it. I didn't think it tasted that good. It was probably neutral for me. Anyway, when I woke up, I was real thin,"

Cass and Yoji exchanged glances. Daniel-not Danielle just looked at them.

"Wow," he said

"Yeah, wow," Cass said sarcastically.

It just _had_ to be an elixir if it wasn't then what was it?


	26. Infiltration

Cass had texted Kate. She was at home then, luckily. Great, now I can call her Kate freely, anyway, back to the topic. She had read the text. Cass must've been in a hurry since it wasn't in code.

_KM, Glob drank an elixir that s y he got thin. He didn't know it was 1. Maybe you could sneak 1 out if you wait and c if they leave anything out, C_

Kate quickly deleted the message and took note of what Cass sent her. She just had to wait for the right moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARG! I can't do this anymore, I'm all blank. I'll just skip to a week later.

Cass felt desperate. Only a few days left and Max-Ernest would die. She had no other choice.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked her.

"Positive," she replied, "For Max-Ernest,"

"Alright, I already mapped the whole facility out, I'll state the plan I came up with," she cleared her throat, "Enter through the back gate and into air shaft 4. After that, go down into the janitor's closet and wear disguises. They keep clothes there. Before you go out, you gotta make sure no one sees you or they'll get suspicious. After that, go through with the ceremony and Yo-yoji walks up to Ms. Mauvias. Whatever you do, don't tell her the secret. Make up a big lie because you don't know if she'll stick up her end of the bargain. Is that clear, you guys?"

They both nodded.

"I'll be the distraction if necessary."

"When are we doing this?" Yoji asked

"Tomorrow night, be ready,"

They each went home.

They got ready the next night. Cass and Yoji were about to enter the shaft.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Of course,"

She stared at him for a moment.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna get in?"

"Ladies first,"

"Just get in the freaking thing,"

"But it's dark and scary,"

"YO-YOJI…!"

"Alright, fine, fine, I'm getting in sheesh,"

And so he went in. She followed close behind until they reached the janitor's closet. Just as Yoji got to the shaft, Kate entered the janitor's closet with a screw driver. She undid the screws.

Cass and Yoji got down and she redid the screws again.

"Cass, wear this," she handed her a violet long sleeve dress that was gothic in style. She also handed her stalking.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, now drink this," she gave her an elixir

"Can't we just steal this?!"

"The guards will see," she handed Yoji a navy blue jacket, "Put this on over your shirt and DON'T LOOK while Cass changes, GOT IT?"

He turned around, "Got it,"

"I'll be watching you just in case,"

So Cass got dressed and they both drank the elixir. They immediately looked like photographs.

"That effect will only last for three days," She told them, opened the door and said, "Ok, Let's roll,"

**SK – Hello my readers, if you're still there. I'm really sorry for the extremely late update! I had too much homework stacked up on me toping it off with exams and projects this quarterly fortnight of death! I also ran out of ideas on how they'll get in but I know how they get out! I'll probably update again at this rate so again I'm sorry.**


	27. I present to thee, Chapter 27!

**SK- Okay~ So I probably **_**do**_** owe thebluepig08 an update so I'm just gonna get this over with. This fanfic ends a few chapters away and I honestly don't know how to write this stuff anymore~ Let's see… What am I gonna do? Well, I'll get straight to the part where they got caught~ Because that usually happens in all pieces of fiction~ No piece of fiction I've read or watched ever displayed a perfect infiltration without getting caught. Let me tell you this, it's just not fun writing without Max-Ernest~ I mean COME ON~ I LOVE HIM TO DEATH~! But I just gotta suck it up and do something productive just for the heck of it~ After this update, I'm gonna write my Shounen Crap Original and post it on Fictionpress at the manga section~ For crying out loud, I'm an otaku~ The only reason this is so good is because I've incorporated tons of anime style scenes into it~ When I re-read this I was all: "**_**Mehh~~ I'm gonna re-write if I feel like it~~**_**" Now I'm just: "**_**Okay~ It's been two years—I think—since I last updated this. I used to be really enthusiastic about it too~ Reading it now, this is just dem crap but I guess I can try salvaging this with better writing since I've improved considerably since then and really because I'm too lazy to rewrite ALL 26 CHAPTERS I'VE ALREADY POSTED. My shame cannot be undone so like how people fix mistakes in life, I'll just try making it more understandable from here on out."**_** Thus, I present to you, an update.**

Ahhhh~~~ It's been awhile dear, readers~! I did not miss you one bit!

Okay~ Sorry about that~ I was joking.

Anyway, recently I've been laying around all day thinking about life and having an existential crisis. I HATE HAVING EXISTENTIAL CRISISES. That's why the best way to get my mind off things is to get preoccupied. So here I am, trying to make a sad excuse for an update. Since my guardian put my Secret Series books away already and I can't find them anywhere, I'm just gonna continue this with no further references to the book whatsoever. I still love ME and ship him HARD with Cass.

Anyway, where was I? Ahhh. Right.

They infiltrated the Midnight Sun to get an elixir to save Max-Ernest's life. Well, long story short, they were successful the first few minutes. Then Yoji just happened to stumble upon Amber. Seduction ensues. Yoji expresses his disgust. Amber calls guards. Cass, Yoji and Kate get their wrists tied along with their feet and were dragged by the hair to Ms. Mauvias.

"Hello kids, fancy seeing you here." She said, "Thank you Amber, for bringing them to me. Now I don't have to worry about them trying to steal an elixir without telling us the secret."

"I'M NEVER TELLING YOU THE SECRET!"Cass squirmed but it was futile and she'd be tiring herself out before she knew it. The guards were huge and each of them stepped on each of their heads mercilessly keeping them in place.

"Cassandra," Ms Mauvias walked over to her, "You want to save your best friend, don't you?" She knelt down in front of her and held her head up so they'd be meeting eyes. "From what I recall, he doesn't have a day or two left. Who knows when he'll just give up and die?"

"Shut up Antionette," Kate said harshly, "You're one to talk. You should've died _centuries ago_. Look who's still alive and instilling fear in the hearts of children."

"Being disrespectful, are we?" she smirked, "You see, I have an elixir right here." She pulled out a plastic bottle filled with a weird liquid from her hand bag and waved it them. Their eyes lit up and they seemed more and more desperate to try and get it from her.

Alas, their movements were restricted.

"Your choice," Ms. Mauvias taunted, "It's either that little friend of yours would die or you tell me the secret."

Cass's resolve was wavering. She wasn't actually considering telling her the secret, was she? Yoji caught sight of the expression she was making and started thrashing about more forcefully than before that he was actually moving the guard that was holding him down. "CASS! DON'T TELL HER! YOU CAN'T TRUST HER!"

"Your choice, Cassandra, dear," she said mockingly waving the plastic bottle over to her. "Can you be so heartless, so selfish as to let your friend die? If there was so much as an afterlife he'd be cursing you to death for not telling me the secret. He'd hate you for eternity for letting him die."

But that _was_ it, wasn't it? The secret in itself, if she told this Barbie Hag the secret, there's no way in hell she'd believe her. The only way _not to die_ is to get rid of this mortal body and cross over to the other side. The only way to become immortal is _to die_. Whoever said the secret was something expected? That there was a method to truly obtain a perfect body?

There was but one truth to this matter. There was simply nothing that could last as long as the universe. If there _was_ such a thing, it would only get uglier and uglier as time passes. Antionette Mauvias was a good example of this. Though she looks more like a photo of a woman than an _actual_ woman—which makes her look really fake—there was something else that crumbled and turned into something ugly.

It was her soul.

Cass opened her mouth as to begin speaking. Kate's eyes grew wide in alarm. "DON'T DO IT, CASS! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" she heard Yoji yell still thrashing about.

"Immortality…" she began. Ms. Mauvias's eyes lit up and her lips broke out in a grin. "Yes, yes!"

Kate felt defeated and just hung her head down. She gave up. It was no use. Cass had already made up her mind. Yoji on the other hand, was still screaming and thrashing about like crazy. "DON'T DO IT, CASS! ME'S GONNA HATE YOU IF YOU DO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE'LL STICK UP TO HER END OF THE BARGAIN!"

Cass shot him a glare. It wasn't her usual icy glares she'd give Max-Ernest when he wouldn't shut up. It was a glare that meant _'I've made up my mind. Don't get in the way.'_ Yoji stared in disbelief shaking his head. "You're not seriously gonna tell her. Please tell me you won't."

She ignored him and turned back to Ms. Mauvias. "Let them go." She stated, "Give them the elixir and I'll tell you the secret."

"No deal, Cassandra," she said coldly, "Tell me the secret first before I let them go and give this to them."

"Untie them, then." Cass shot back, "Your guards can still hold them down but I want them to be untied before I tell you the secret just to make sure that if you don't stick up to your end of the bargain, they'd tear off your Barbie wig and shove it up your anus."

Ms. Mauvias was obviously annoyed but complied. "Fine. Untie them." They were both untied but they were still held by either guard. "Now tell me the secret, Cassandra."

Then they saw Cass smirk. "Immortality is impossible with that body."

"What did you say, child?! You aren't fulfilling your end of the bargain!"

Cass began taunting her. "Hey. You _can't _kill me after all since you'd have to wait another five hundred freaking years before another secret keeper comes! Who knows if you're still alive by then?"

She gestured for the guard holding Cass down to let go of her and she grabbed her by her face, her nails hidden inside her gloves digging into Cass's skin. Cass was still smiling. "Don't you _care_ if your friend dies or not?! Are you going to stop messing with me and tell me the secret or I'll kill two of your other friends over here too?!"

"Go ahead and do it, Mauvias," Cass bursted out laughing, "You look so pathetic right now! Well, I guess that's what the Midnight Sun people are! They're a bunch of murderers! Go ahead! Murder me first! If you murder them, I won't tell you even more! I'd even slit my throat so you wouldn't find out! That's how much I intend to keep the secret!"

Ms. Mauvias forcefully jerked her closer to her face. "Tell. Me. Now."

Cass was still smiling. "You'd have to die."

"_What?!"_

And with that, the bottle was snatched out of Ms. Mauvias's other hand. "You're one stupid old hag, aren't you?" Before Ms. Mauvias could process what was happening, Yoji ripped her wig off her head, shoved it in her mouth then took the end of her dress and wrapped her in it rendering her temporarily immobile. She was screaming.

The two guards were knocked out. Turns out the guard holding Yoji down was actually Owen. Yoji thanked the heavens for his luck! Kate was untying Cass.

"We don't have time for that, everyone!" Owen said, "Lily's coming with reinforcements while you guys escape! We can't have another member dying on us at such a young age!" And with that, he lifted Cass up and carried her like luggage as they all ran out of the Midnight Sun HQ.

"CAN'T YOU CARRY ME IN A MORE COMFORTABLE AND CIVIL WAY?!" Cass exclaimed.

"Sorry, Cass! We gotta hurry!" They got out of the building and saw tons of Terces members holding off a bunch of Midnight Sun guards and people. A car pulled over in front of them and Lily Wei, in all her beauty and youth which wasn't accurate to her _actual age_, opened the door for them.

"You and I have violin practice this Sunday. _It's an order_." She said pointing over at Yoji which made him gulp. Then she looked over at Owen who was carrying the still rope-bound Cassandra. "Put Cass at the back with Kate so she can untie her. You're not a pretty good driver but you're the only one legal here so get on the wheel and drive them out of here over to Max-Ernest." Lily Wei got off the car and Owen got inside. Yoji sat next to him and at the back, Kate was untying Cass.

"Next stop, Max-Ernest!" And they drove off.


End file.
